


Kidnap Camp (A Roleplay)

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Corrupted Nightshade's Role Plays [1]
Category: Soul Calibur, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Porn, Birth, Biting, Blood Kink, Brainwashing, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Dreamtale Nightmare - Freeform, Drugging, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Eggs, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Fucked Up, Group Sex, Haphephobia, Heat inducer, Hyper Pregnancy, Induced Mating Cycles/In Heat, Insanity, Kidnapping, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Knotting, Lamia, Lamia Papyrus - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of past drug abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, RIP these characters, ROLEPLAY FANFICTION, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SERIOUSLY IT IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, Sex, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Soul Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle tongue, UnderRapture Papyrus (Undertale), UnderRapture Sans (Undertale), Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Sex, Violent Death, Warnings will be at the end of each chapter, allusion to one of the characters having a desire for necrophilia, breeding camp, coping through sex, cum kink, disturbing knotting, error, everybody is screwed, fucked up roleplay fanfiction, graphic birth, human bodies react to fear as human bodies can, i swear i want to shake my friend for having said those words. XD, induced hyper pregnancy, isn't that what fast progressing pregnancy is called?, magic venom, more tags will be added, putting tags for the future sections, shock kink, so many tags for now and the future, tentacle breasts, the "Would you kindly" is a nod to something else, there are bad pervert people in this story, what to put in tags is hard to figure out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Waking up in an uncomfortable position in a bed or on the floor would be so much better than what these 8 people woke up to. Not only are they unsure of what world they are in, but they are caught in a highly illegal place where unspeakable acts are forced on the people trapt in it: They're put in cells with one another to create future soldiers to be sold to the black market, and that is wording it lighter.It sounds like something that could never happen, but it is happening to them...
Relationships: Error/Papyrus (Undertale), Nightmare (Dreamtale)/Grøh (Soul Caliber), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Corrupted Nightshade's Role Plays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. [Day __. 8 new subjects introduced __ hours ago. Gas is wearing off soon, proceed with caution]

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠THIS STORY IS DISTURBING, CONTAINING DARK THEMES IN IT⚠  
> If you are triggered by rape, do not read this because it is going to have it in it. Heat or not, it is still rape for now. 
> 
> 💜The person I roleplayed with: <https://madame-shadowkat.tumblr.com/>  
> It is because of her that this idea was born and done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange pillow-like walls.  
> Loud angry people as cell neighbors.  
> What else is there for him?
> 
> Well... It seems it is time to get ready for the hell that is soon to come. That betraying scientist's table would be about the only place worse than this...perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still in RP format. Also, this RP is bound to have cringe. Such as the characters. We are not perfect. XD  
> ➡➡Also, keep in mind that Madame plays Nightmare, Dust, Killer, and Error as her headcanon versions, so some things-many things will be different because of the gaps she filled in with her own take on them.⬅⬅
> 
> ❇Combined chapters 1&2 now. tell me if you think it would be better split in two like before

~~~

*everyone wakes up in a padded cell*  
  
Nightmare: ***he growls and slams his tentacles around the room, screeching angrily***  
-  
Error:  ~~CAN YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?!~~   
-  
nightmare: **oh. I'm sorry. Nevermind me. I'm just TRYING TO FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE!**  
-  
error:  ~~*sighs and lies back down, he's comfortable in his white padded cell*~~   
-  
Dust: *he sings a tune*  
-  
Error:  ~~god damn you all. You're too loud. Just enjoy being here. Nothing you can do anyway.~~   
-  
Killer: *sigh* my Lord. You should calm down.  
-  
Nightmare: **I AM FUCKING CALM!!! *WHAP WHAP POUND BANG!***  
-  
Killer: of course my Lord. *Sigh*

~~~

~~~  
Shah: ... *Her eyes narrow some* Someone isn't being nice doing this.. I bet they would look beautiful dead.  
-  
spark: ..bro!? are you here? please don't be...  
-  
SWING: *HISSING NOISE*  
-  
spark: shit... I m g o n n a k i l l z o s e w h o d a r e d t a k e u s.  
-  
Grøh: *He's quiet and observing what he can of the place* ... {A malfested is here...} *He can tell that Shah is a malfested by her sorta doubled like voice*  
~~~

Dust: oh mister kiddnapper????? I can suck you off if you're real gooood! Then I promise I won't killll youuuuuu!  
-  
Killer: egh. You slut.  
-  
Nightmare: ***his voice is deep and doubled a bit too. So he sounds malfested. But a super deep voice. You could practically hear dripping in his voice***  
  
 **Says the one who rapes people from time to time. You animal.**  
-  
Killer: . . . True  
-  
Error:  ~~hey. You. The uh. Rapey guy. Stay. The fuck. Away. From me.~~   
-  
Killer: I'm killer. Not "rapey guy"  
-  
Dust: and I'm dust! I would shake your hand. But uh. I'm stuck here.  
-  
Error: ~~ I'm error. If you're a sans. I'm going to kill you for the abomination you are.  ~~  
-  
Nightmare: **well. I'm not a sans. I have the body of one. But I can change my form to any form I want. Butttt. This is more comfy and familiar.**

~~~  
spark: (velp. guess i shouldn't say i’m sans zen *mental snort*) im schpark. don’t mess vis me or my bro or i'll paint zee valls vis your remains. hehheh.  
-  
Shah: Hmm.. Spreading remains is so fun. *Dreamy crazy voice*  
_  
SWING: *SLITHERING AROUND THE ROOM, LOOKING FOR A WAY OUT*  
_  
Grøh: (Stand corrected. Two malfested. Why are they here too and locked up.. Does Azwel have something to do with this..?) ...Do any of you know someone by the name of Azwel?  
-  
spark: who zee fuck is zat?  
-  
Shah: Oh! I heard of him. The man obsessed with his precious humans.. He hates that I kill them.  
-  
Grøh: What else do you know of him?  
-  
Shah: Oh, not much.  
-  
Grøh: *Sigh* (Damn it.. was foolish of me to ask someone such as her.)  
~~~

*toc toc toc toc toc toc toc*  
  
*The sound of heels rings out in the halls in the concrete floor*  
  
Dust: {hehehe! Hey paps! We should play dead! Yes yes yes. Play dead. Play dead!}  
  
Nightmare: **{we have company it seems.}**  
  
 ***Peers out his small window grinning***  
  
Killer: *stays quiet and plays dead*  
  
Error:  ~~*stays very quiet. Underneath his cot*~~   
  
*Scribble scribble scribble*  
  
Susan grimshaw: Susan grimshaw. Open cell sanction 36B. I have level 4 access. Awaken the specimens. We're screening them and testing them today.  
  
*A switch sound goes off. And suddenly. None of the monsters can use any attack magic.*  
  
*Toc toc toc toc toc toc*  
  
Susan: hello. I hope you're all awake. Who would like to come out first? Maybe for some food? Hmm? Or water?  
  
*Scribble scribble scribble*  
  
Nightmare: **my my. What a sight you are. Tell me. You come here often? And that pin. How lovely. *Grins***  
  
Susan: *flat tone* thank you. Gift from my grandmother. What is name unclassified subject?  
  
Nightmare: **oh. Nightmare. Lovely to make your acquaintance dear???**  
  
Susan: you will refer to me as "ma'am" that is all you get subject. *She looks around the room*  
  
I know you're awake. Don't hide. We will find you. And you are our property.  
  
Dust: nooooooooooo... I don't wanna be a cow!  
  
Susan: *sighs and closes the door window to dust's window*  
  
Prepare to be screened subjects. Get on your knees. And turn faced away to the wall with your hands on the back of your head. Then we will chain you up to take you in for screening.  
  
Susan: hmm... Open this one.  
  
*Grøh's door opens and a heavily armed guard points a traq gun at grøh. And another guard with a tazer.*  
  
*Toc toc toc*  
  
Susan: do as Your told subject. Or things will get harder for you. And we might not be so nice with you.  
  
*She stares down writing and glancing at grøh with her clipboard*

~~~  
Grøh: (Damn it.. I don't have Aerondight so I have no choice but to do as told until a chance is open..) *He does as told, thinking the whole time, well, at least till his thoughts are interrupted when he notices his left gauntlet is off, his eyes widdening some at the sight* (That is not good.. I can't go long without it before the voice gets too loud..) ..Might I ask what has been done to by left-arm armor..?  
~~~

*grøh is hands are handcuffed behind his back. And his legs are chained together*  
  
Susan: good. And yes? What of it?  
  
*He chained up next to his door*  
  
Susan: that one next.  
  
*Opens Nightmare's cell*  
  
Nightmare: ***he smiles warmly... But it's not a genuine smile. And he gets on his knees facing the wall with his hands up.***  
  
 **The hospitality here is astounding.**  
  
Susan: nightmare. Be quiet.  
  
*He's chained up like grøh next to his door*  
  
Nightmare: ***he smiles at grøh and winks. It's not a very nice gesture. It's sarcastic.***  
  
Susan: this one next.  
  
Dust: helllloooooo baby~ you come here for me?  
  
Susan: wall. Now.  
  
Dust: oooo. So tense! You hear that pappy. She's a bitch! Hehehe!  
  
Susan: I'm counting to 3. 1...2...-  
  
Dust: 3. *He's in position and chained up*  
  
Susan: hmm. That one.  
  
*Opens killer's door, he's pretending to sleep*  
  
Susan: wake him.  
  
*A guard fires a blank in the air*  
  
Kuro: *falls off his cot and scrambles into position and is chained up*  
  
Susan: and this one next.  
  
*Opens error's door*  
  
Error: ~~ stay away from me bitch!  ~~  
  
Susan: 1...2...  
  
Error:  ~~FUCK YOU!  
  
*Tries to attack, but gets tazed and chained up. He moans out in extreme pleasure and wets himself* ~~   
  
  
Susan: a shock fetish? Hmm. *Scribble scribble*  
  
Error:  ~~ha...haaa... Oh gods. Stop touching me! Stop!  
~~   
Susan: get him a new pair of pants. It seems he enjoyed that too much and came in his pants.  
  
Error: ~~STOP TELLING EVERYONE THAT! *flustered blushing* you bitch...~~  
  
Dust: pbbt! HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Error:  ~~SHUT UP!!!~~   
  
Susan: *fires a another blank*  
  
Pay. Attention.  
  
Error:  ~~. . . Fine.~~   
  
Dust: man. You're no fun at all.  
  
Susan: *opens spark's cell*  
  
On your knees subject. Don't make a fuss. Or you will be punished.

~~~  
Grøh: *A sense of anger rises up in him out of nowhere, not from this but something else.. and his scars glow red very faintly just a moment before he closes his eyes, clenching his teeth, and breathing in and out, chilling*  
-  
spark: hehheh! annt? *his pupils are small* shock me if you vant. *tilts his head to the side* not like i hafen't been before-  
-  
SWING: *WORRIED CLICKING NOISES*  
-  
spark: but-  
-  
SWING: *HISS* S...ANSS.  
-  
spark: *sighs* fine. *gets down as told, grumbling very unhappy*  
~~~

Susan: no. You would not like that. Hmm. I think we will do the tests on you quickly. And get you ready for breeding as soon as possible. Since you decided to catch a tone with me. Oh. And that other subject? We will kill him if you dare disobey us. Understand, subject?  
  
*Spark is chained up like everyone else*  
  
Susan: *scribble scribble scribble*  
  
Open that one.  
  
*Swing's door open*  
  
Susan: don't play any games. Slither to the wall and put your hands up behind your head. And sit down as much as possible.  
  
*Scribble scribble scribble*

~~~  
spark: *spark looks unhappy. very unhappy. pissed at the woman, and worried for himself and his brother*  
-  
SWING: *HE HAS THE URGE TO ATTACK HER, RIP HER UP, AND HE INCHES FORWARD SLIGHTLY, HIS MOUTH OPENING- BEFORE SNAPPING SHUT AND SLITHERING TO THE WALL AND DOING AS TOLD SOME PART OF HIS SMALL SANITY TRYING TO KEEP HIMSELF SAFE*  
~~~

Susan: mmmhmm. Speed this one's screening up too for breeding. So. What are your names? Or we could call you by your tag number when we tag you all.  
  
*Swing is chained up. But they point weapons down at his tail. Because it's free. But they can't much do anything to chain it up without causing him to slither funny.*  
  
Dust: I'm dust.  
  
Killer: call me killer.  
  
Error: ~~error...~~  
  
Nightmare: **heh. You already know me. Susan.**  
  
Susan: mmmhmm... *Scribble scribble*  
  
Alright. last one will you?  
  
*Shah's door is opened*  
  
Susan: Assume the position subject.  
  
Error:  ~~*stares at spark with a not so nice smile. Then at dust. And then killer.*~~   
  
Nightmare: **ahem. That one is mine. Are we going to have a problem here?**  
  
Error: ~~ I don't know. Are we?  ~~  
  
Susan: be quiet subjects.  
  
Nightmare: ***he looks to error giving him a threatening smile***  
  
Error:  ~~*he gives the same smile back. Then continues to stare at spark with that threatening smile*~~   
~~~  
spark: *and his permanent smile is as impossibly wide as ever, not phased* ...i'm schpark ant zat's my bro svink.  
Shah: *Hums and gets in position* I am Shah. *Her tail sways some slowly behind her as she gives the people along the wall a hungry for blood look*  
Grøh: *He remains quiet*  
~~~

Susan: good thing we don't have to do something about those wings yet.  
  
*They start linking a chain between everyone. And put swing in the back of the chain because of his tail getting in the way. Then once shah is chained up. They keep a close eye on everyone*  
  
Susan: let's move now. Come along.  
  
*Toc toc toc toc toc toc*  
  
*Dust is at the front, he starts walking. Which pulls on spark's legs and forces him to walk forward. Then spark's chain Yanks on Nightmare's feet. And etc. Etc.*  
  
Susan: purple-blue haired subject. Do you wish to give your name? Perhaps maybe I know something about your armor. And I am curious what you call yourself.  
  
*They head past a cafeteria and a shower room. And into another hall. They see other subjects beside them. Most of the human women found are Pregnant. They look up to them and frown sorrowfully. They all have blue chips embedded in the back of their necks. And a serial number on the side of their necks.*  
  
Subject 17386: *this is a 20-year-old man* what color is the sky?  
  
Nightmare: **hmm...blue?**  
  
Guard 1: quiet subject 17386!!!  
  
*He hits the subject's hip with a small club like thing*  
  
Subject 17386: *he grunts in pain. But then gives a hopeful smile to them. Like he knows a way out. But he can't say.*  
  
Dust: guys. Let's just be quiet. And answer their questions.  
  
Error: ~~ agreed.  ~~

~~~  
Grøh: I would rather not give my name.. ..And it would be best that armor be given back to me soon since it allows me to keep control.  
spark: mk zen.  
SWING: *SILENT*  
Shah: So many bodies.. So much blood. *Giggles quietly, her tail swaying happily more and her wings curling along her back as she smiles a bit crazed*  
~~~

Susan: hmm... Or what? This is not a vacation. You are here to be used. And used again. And again. You will have children. And we will turn them into weapons and sell them off to the highest bidder.  
  
Nightmare: **oh. So it's that kind of place? Well. If you ever want to leave a bottle of fine wine and cheese cart. Be my guest.**  
  
Susan: *scoff* sure. We'll be sure to give you bread. And water. Because that's all you get for food right now.  
  
Error: ~~ I don't think antagonizing them is a good idea. Nightmare.  ~~  
  
Nightmare: **hmm... Or what? Heh. Also. I would be running right now. Because you forgot one thing.**  
  
 ***He turns into a puddle and skewers Susan with a tentacle***  
  
Nightmare: **I. Can. Change. My. Form. HehehHehEh. And now. Everyone is going to die.**  
  
Killer: *he smiles widely and gets out of the way*  
  
Dust: HA! FUCK YOU!  
  
*Guards start shooting at nightmare*  
  
Nightmare: **useless...**  
  
 ***He kills them by snapping their necks with a tentacle. But then a guard with a flashlight shines on him. nightmare screeches and attacks more. But eventually. Nightmare is taken down with flashlights. And forced into a container to be held like a liquid.***  
  
Dust: welp. That didn't last long.  
  
*Gets up and moves forward*  
  
Error:  ~~damn it... *Sigh*~~

~~~  
spark: i don't knov if I shoult be disappointet zat chance was ruinet or laughink cause he just got taken dovn by flash lights.  
Grøh: *He's looking around at the lights with hidden confusion and curiosity now since he couldn't convince the woman to give him his gauntlet*  
Shah: *Giggling, all giddy that Susan got impaled. She loves the sight of blood so much*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *absolutely dying and shrieking with laughter after spark said*  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HE GOT PUSSYWHIPPED BY KIDDIE NIGHTLIGHTS. AAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
*A new lady comes in. She has a pink pin in her hair. And she's chewing bubble gum and popping it loudly.*  
  
Error:  ~~I swear to God woman. I'm going to kill you if you pop that gum one more time.~~   
  
Killer: drop it. If they took down my Lord. We're doomed.  
  
Lady: hiiii! Nice to meetcha! Come with me guyz! *Pop*  
  
Killer: nevermind. Kill her.  
  
Error:  ~~I can't reach. I'm just saying.~~   
  
Killer: then can you kill me?  
  
Error:  ~~pfft. No.~~   
  
*Four heavily armed men point guns at them and all load and cock their weapons.*  
  
Error:  ~~iiiiii think we should goooooo...~~   
  
Dust: *after he stops laughing. He chuckles a bit and starts walking. It's not long after they see nightmare again in a glass room. He looks very angry and is currently whapping the walls with his tentacles and screeching so loud the glass would shatter. If it weren't made specifically to contain Nightmare's loudness. They can't hear anything from the room where nightmare is in. But he's naked. And still trying to break his way out. They unlock the chains except for the handcuffs behind they're back on their wrists.*  
  
Karen: mk. My name is like. Karennnnn. And you guys need to totally like. Sit down each exam table and strip naked. Heh. Sorryyyyy. We kinda like. Have to.  
  
Dust: my earholes are bleeding. But fine. Can you uncuff me then?  
  
Karen: mmmhmm. But after we settle in the safety precautions.  
  
*Guards with guns swarm over and stand by each exam table.*  
  
Karen: okayyyyyy! Now let's get starteddd! Uncuff them guyz!  
  
*They are uncuffed. But each man is staring at all of them. Waiting for them to try and attack so they can shoot them.*  
  
Karen: oh! And one more thingggg! If any of you try to attackkkk. We'll close all the doors and give you a sedative gas from the ceiling. And lock you up in separate exam rooms. Please do me a solid and behaveeee.

Dust: k. *He pulls off his pants and sits on the table waiting*  
  
Killer: heh. Can't get enough of me huh? Mk.  
  
*He does the same*  
  
Error: ~~. . . No.~~   
  
Karen: mk. Oh Darren!  
  
Darren: *he points his gun at error*  
  
Karen: *she walks over to error and tries to-*  
  
Error: ~~don't. Fucking. Touch. Me.~~   
  
~~*He pulls them off and throws his pants in her face*~~  
  
 ~~There. You happy?~~  
  
 ~~*He still covers his pelvis embarrassed and sits on the table*~~

~~~  
Grøh: *Sighs and does as told, looking unamused and unhappy as he goes and sits*  
spark: nice. i just love schtrippink naket to get on a examination table. *takes off his pants and sits on the table*  
Shah: *She gives no fucks and takes her clothes off* *Gets on a table*  
SWING: *SINCE HE HAS A TAIL, HE'S ALREADY BASICALLY NAKED CAUSE NO PANTS* *GETS ON A TABLE*  
~~~

~~~  
*a small team of three comes in. One goes to grøh. one goes to shah. And Another one goes to spark.*  
  
Karen: *she sings a happy tune and supervises the team. No blinds are put up. So everyone. Sees everyone.*  
  
Lady 1: *she comes over to grøh with a wooden tongue presser*  
  
Open your mouth, please.  
  
*She readies the wooden stick. And her name tag reads "Emma Hartley"*  
  
Lady 2: *she comes over to shah. Silent. And checks her body. And then scribbling something down. She then pulls out a tongue presser and puts it to her lips*  
  
Open.  
  
Young man 1: hello. Can hold out your wrist for me? I'm going to check to see if your dust is healthy. I'm Tom. Nice to meet you. Uh... *Checks his clipboard* spark.  
  
*He pulls out a scalpel and waits. He smiles a bit. But then his face turns more serious waiting.*

~~~  
Grøh: *He complies and opens his mouth*  
Shah: Why is this odd stick need to go in my mouth? *Opens her mouth*  
spark: yeah. mk. it’t be nice to meet you if i vasn’t helt here against my vill ant goink to be bret like some dog. *holds out his wrist*  
~~~

Emma: have you brushed your teeth today?  
  
Hmm. You're throat looks pretty good. Good. Good.  
  
*Scribble scribble*  
  
Now be still. And breathe in and out.  
  
*She puts a stethoscope to his chest and listens to his heart*  
  
Hmm. You have a very nice working heart. You must work out. And besides, the shape of your body is in. Ok. Now breathe in.  
  
*She places her stethoscope over where his lungs would be on his right pectoral muscle*  
  
Lady 2: you check for Different infections you may or may not have in the back of your throat.  
  
Mk. Everything looks in order. Now to check your heart.  
  
*She lifts her breast out of the way and places the cold stethoscope on her flesh. Listening to her heart.*  
  
This one seems in good shape too ma'am! Ok. Breathe in now.  
  
*She places her stethoscope in a different place and listens to her breathing*  
  
Tom: I..... Understand...  
  
*He looks a bit sad for a moment. Then buries his feelings and scraps off some dust from spark. Then goes over and examines it.*  
  
Are you ok? Your bones are darker but your dust looks okay. What have you been eating? How have you been living? You're not entirely healthy-looking. But we can fix that. What's wrong?

~~~  
Grøh: *Breathes in for her*  
Shah: *Breathes in* What is that cold thing you're pressing against me?  
*The both of them have good breathing and heartbeats*  
spark: my bones aren’t distintet cause of malnutrition. yeah, i hafen't been able to eat normal goot amounts, but i schtill eat vell enough. zee darkenink is from me hafink taken so much ADAM zat i’ve maxet it. i hafen't alvays hat such a vide smile, vebbet hants ant feet, gills, creepy eyelights, ant green magic..  
~~~

Tom: don't worry. I've you get settled here. You'll have you're own nutritionist to help you get the different types of magic you need to eat. and hmm... What is ADAM? and can you please take out your soul?  
  
Emma&lady2: breathe out.  
  
*They Both change positions where the stethoscope is*  
  
Dust: OH JOY! I SURE LOOK BEING SETTLED IN HERE! WHOOPEE! *crosses his arms and pouts like a salty potato chip XD*  
  
Killer: eh. So far it's not bad.  
  
Tom: *he chokes a bit on his sip of coffee*  
  
*Ahem* anyways. May I see your soul?  
  
*He gets out a clean syringe*  
~~~  
Grøh and Shah: *Breathes out*  
spark: *isn't phased by the sight of a needle* yeah. mk. *pulls out his medium grey, instead of a white normal monster soul, that has sickly green and mute red vein-like lines ALL over it*  
SWING: *IS WATCHING CAREFULLY, WORRIED FOR HIS BROTHER*  
~~~

Tom: excellent. Oh. Oh my your soul does not look. Normal.... Ok. Wow. Uhm. Welp.  
  
*He carefully takes his soul and looks at the surface and looks at the amount of luminescence he is emitting from his soul. Then sticks the syringe in his soul. Pulling out the magic. And giving his soul back. Taking a container. And sticking the needle into it. And pushing down the plug to transfer the magic into the bottle for testing.*  
  
*Emma and lady 2 check grøh's and shah's breathing again. Then they both pull out a cotton swab.*  
  
Emma: open again, please.

~~~  
spark: *puts back up his soul*  
Grøh: *Opens his mouth* *He still seems chill but on the inside he isn't liking this.. he really doesn't like scientist types that test on others*  
Shah: *Opens her mouth* This place is so strange... How does fire fit in those little things for light? Humans have the strangest things..  
~~~

*Emma and lady both scrape some soft gum tissue and saliva from both grøh and shah. And package it for testing.*  
  
Lady 2: it is not fire. It's electricity. A wire inside the lights heats up and illuminates the room.  
  
Emma: now to take some blood.  
  
*They both start cleaning their arms with a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol.*  
  
Emma: you'll feel a sharp prick.  
  
*She taps his arm. Finds a vein. And carefully places the butterfly needle into his vein. Blood immediately rushes out. And stops at the end of the tube from the lock keeping it in. And she quickly clicks the empty mini tube bottle into place. Blood starts dripping out into the bottle. Once she's done extracting the blood. She places a piece of gauze over the needle. And pulls out the needle carefully. Then holds the gauze to his arm. And tapes it on with medical tape*  
  
Emma: oh. kay. Now then. Stand up so I can measure your height. And weight.  
  
Tom: and you spark. Should stand up too.  
  
*They all set up their equipment and for them to step under the scale to measure their height.*

~~~  
Grøh: *Stands up with a quiet sigh*  
*Grøh is 5 feet and 11 inches tall. Weighs 82 kilograms*  
Shah: Scales look so different here.. *Gets up, her hooves clacking on the ground*  
*Shah is 184 centimeters tall. Weighs 72 kilograms*  
spark: *gets up too and goes ahead and gets on the scale for them*  
*Spark is 5 feet tall. Weighs 48 pounds*  
~~~

*then they start measuring their legs. Arms. Head. Pretty much everything.*  
  
Emma: alright. Now to measure this.  
  
*Grabs ahold of grøh's penis and measures him. Or at least tries to.*  
  
Lady 2: *she starts measuring shah's vagina. And breasts.*

~~~  
Shah: *She doesn't mind* *Her vagina is nicely tight and pretty fucking deep for something humanoid looking. And her breasts are big and a good bit heavy*  
Grøh: *He instinctively moves back away from her some* You can do what you want but that. *His chill in his voice lowers a good bit, replaced by sternness*  
*Just from looks you can tell he's for sure bigger than the usual male*  
spark: let me guess. you're goink to vant me to summon my ecto parts so you can measure zat too...?  
~~~

Emma: oh?  
  
*The guards start pointing their guns at grøh*  
  
I wouldn't try to refuse. This is just protocol. Now please allow me to measure you.

~~~  
Grøh: ... *Sigh* Fine. Get it done with. *His chill is being ebbed away at, it harder to keep a grip on cool*  
~~~

Emma: *she hums and measures his thickness. And length. And measures his testicles too*  
  
Mk. Done.  
  
Lady 2: me too. All good here.  
  
Tom: alright. Summon your glowy parts. All of it. And switch them out when I say.  
  
Emma: alright. Now for the really fun part. *Sarcastic, but trying not to sound like it*  
  
*She grabs petroleum jelly and snaps blue non-latex gloves on*  
  
Alright. Bend over the table. I'm checking your prostate.  
  
Tom: *he smiles but also feels bad for both shah and grøh*  
  
Lady 2: same over there. Bend over.

~~~  
spark: vell zen. vat ife alvays vantet to see. *summons his full ecto male body. he's got some muscle going on, the flesh is sickly green colored, and his dick is forever split into 6 tenticals. his dick tenticals is an above-average length of 6 inches each, and altogether his thickness is pretty thick*  
Shah: *Shah still does not mind and goes ahead and gets ready for her turn*  
Grøh: ... *A darkness keeps growing more in Grøh the longer he is without that gauntlet.. It's brewing hatred from almost nowhere and chipping even more chill away. At this rate, he's gonna start losing control soon* .....Fine. *He is not happy one bit like a person should be in this situation, but he does as told, knowing the outcome of not listening would be worse*  
~~~

*nightmare is currently sedated through sleep gas. And is being examined while unconscious*  
  
Emma: okay. Now just.  
  
*She gets him down on his elbows. Then puts jelly on his anus.*  
  
Ok. When I check for your prostate. I'm going to press lightly on it. Check for anything that's not supposed to be there. You'll feel like you need to "go" when I press it some. But it will pass. Ok. Now let's get started.  
  
*She puts her finger inside him*  
  
Ok. Now I'm going to press your prostate gland.  
  
*She feels around. It feels actually quite unnerving and pleasurable. Grøh might make a noise of some kind depending if he would. This is definitely a weird experience for him for sure XD. And the same is done to shah.*  
  
Dust: 8V . . .  
  
Killer: thank gods I'm not human.  
  
Error: ~~a-greeed. JFC.~~   
  
Tom: 8V . . . *faints, he was scared by the state of his penis*  
  
Emma: ~~*snort* not again. Oh no. Someone switch him out today.~~

~~~  
spark: vell zen. i guess my dick really is disturbink. heh. he didn't efen see my 12 tentacle tits.  
Shah: *Shah still had yet to mind*  
Grøh: *He's very uncomfortable and is gritting his teeth, silent, not liking this one bit*  
~~~

Emma: *she pulls her hand out and grøh feels like he shit himself*  
  
You're all good. Now all you need to do is give me a urine and semen sample. And that's it. The bigger one is for urine.  
  
*Pats his back with uncontaminated hand*  
  
Lady 2: and you get have your cervix checked and a usual P.A.P. test. Not to mention I need to take some uterine tissue as well. It will feel unpleasant. But it's quick.  
  
*Tom is picked up and brought away, and a new scientist comes in*  
  
Ajax: hey. I'm ajax. I was told you had... Well then... I can see why he fainted. He's easily started by new things. But this impressive. Hmm.  
  
*He grabs at each tentacle. Measuring it. And stares in fascination more.*

~~~  
spark: yeah. just vait till you vant me to change to my female ecto body if you sink my dick is impressive... *his tentacles flick slightly in the man's grasp*  
Shah: You silly humans. I may look part human, but I'm not a human. I have no urine. I don't do human business. Saves you time since you don't have to do those to me and get to go straight to those other odd tests you mention.  
Grøh: *Sighs* *Grøh is just done with this*  
~~~

*one of the guards laugh a bit but quickly quiets down.*  
  
Rebecca: *her name tag reads "Rebecca"*  
  
Yeup. Put your feet in the stirrups here and keep your legs spread. Checking 2 things today.  
  
Emma: I would leave you to give me those samples. But that gives you time to try and getaway. So I must be here to gather those two samples. But I don't have to necessarily stare at you while you get me those samples. I just have to make sure every now and then you're giving me the samples. And not trying to escape.  
  
Ajax: odd. Can you control what they do? Or do they flick at random? And i'm done measuring this. You can switch now.

~~~  
Shah: *Does as asked*  
spark: i can't really control zem. if i focus enough i can vis zese, but ozer zan zat, zey do sings on zeir ovn. *unsummons his male ecto body and summons his female one* *his breasts are 6 tentacles each and if they were all together, he'd have d sized breasts. his vagina is tight and extremely deep*  
Grøh: I would ask for privacy from at least the others, but I am guessing that is not an option either?  
~~~

Emma: we... Don't really have curtains. With how our funds go. No. That is not a option.  
  
Dust: ey. Don't worry. I hate humans. I'm not looking.  
  
Killer: I would stare. But you're a human. So no.  
  
Error: ~~eh. I don't really like anyone. Oh yeah. And I'm going to die if I don't get back to the antivoid. Something about I'm a glitch made of code. And if I don't update my code. I'll be dispersed into a million pieces of throughout this game's multiverse.~~   
  
Emma: that is... Certainly unfortunate. And how do you get to this "anti-void"?  
  
Error: ~~a code portal that I can make. Kinda like this. Hehhehehe.~~  
  
 ~~*He waves his hand and then tries to run into the anti-void. But gets knocked out and dragged away before you can say "ow"* ~~  
  
Emma: *shakes her head* you may be powerful. But we're smarter than that.  
  
Rebecca: okay. This might be a bit cold.  
  
*She puts jelly on a speculum and slowly inserts into shah. Then widens it so she can see her cervix.*  
  
Hmm. You seem to look... Odd. Like a absence of a menstruation cycle. Well. I suppose your kind does not menstruate. Okay now. Here comes the P.A.P. brush.  
  
*She swirls a brush slightly inserted into her cervix. Then puts the brush in a plastic bag and sets it aside. Then pulls out a very thin-looking tongs tool of a kind called a tenaculum. And then grabs a long thin pipe called a pipelle. And sets them down. She removes the speculum and washes her hands and puts on a fresh pair of gloves.*  
  
Ok. I'm going to find the position of your uterus. And then I'll take a uterine tissue sample. You'll feel like you're having a menstrual cramp after. And maybe be a little dizzy after. If you feel dizzy. You should lie down and rest for a while before we take you anywhere.  
  
*She sticks two fingers into her vagina and puts another hand on her pelvic area.*  
  
Okay. Got it. Now for the actual procedure.  
  
*She cleans the speculum and puts fresh jelly onto it. And reinserts back in. And widens it. She grabs the long tongs looking thing. And inserts into shah's vagina all the way until she finds the cervix and then she grabs the cervix and holds it open just barely. And gently. She inserts the long thin flexible tube in. It goes past her cervix. And into her uterus. She turns on a quiet pump and positions the thin tube up and down. After a little while. She pulls out her tools gently and cleans them all. Opens the pump and extracts the bottle with the uterine tissue sample inside.*  
  
You're done. You may go now. Swing. You're next.  
  
Karen: alright! Come with meeeee! *Pops her gum again and waits for shah*  
  
Emma: *reading a book, and glancing at grøh every now and then.*  
  
Ajax: *he measures his breast tentacles*  
  
Ok. Lie down so I can measure your vagina.

~~~  
Shah: *She gets up and goes to Karen* Will anyone here be killable? I want to see beautiful bodies and blood..  
Grøh: * He's finished before Shah finished her tests and gives over the samples, a just done with this all expression on his face* There. Is there more that must be done? *Sigh*  
spark: yay. fun... *lays down* i’m gonna varn you ahead of time before zee damn guarts do some shit to me. i hafe tvo tentacles at my fagina zat come out ven somesing is in me for long enough. can't control zem ant make zem let go. zey let go after a certain amount of time.  
SWING: *HE LOOKS TO EMMA AT THE MENTION OF HIS NICKNAME*  
~~~

Karen: maybe. If your a good girl. Hee. *pops her gum*  
  
*She fixes her glasses and shah is passed off to 2 heavily armed guards. They escort her back to her cell and give her clothes if she wishes to wear them.*  
  
Emma: thank you. That is all. You may go.  
  
*He is escorted before shah and Karen takes him to 2 guards. Then comes back to get shah and does the same. He also given back his pants*  
  
Ajax: well. That is. Certainly something. And why assume the guards would try something with you?  
  
*All the guards in the room become very shaky and scared. But they try to stop shaking and hide it. Ajax looks at spark's folds. Puts a finger in. Checks if anything feels wrong. And then quickly pulls out his hand before the tentacles could grab his hand*  
  
Emma: dust. Come here.  
  
Dust: oh boy!  
  
Ajax: oh. And one more thing. after this. We have to measure how big or tight you can make yourselves if you push yourself. I don't know why. But our bosses said so.  
  
Dust: huh. I'm actually curious myself about that.  
  
Emma: give me your wrist.  
  
Dust: yeah, yeah. Here. *Places his wrist in her hand. And his exam starts...*  
  
Rebecca: swing, can you speak? I need you to acknowledge i'm to take this scalpel and scrape off some of your dust to check your health.  
  
*She gestures for his wrist and holds the scalpel in the other hand. Looking at him to see if he'll react back.*

~~~  
*Shah doesn't mind staying nude but puts back on the clothes. Grøh for sure puts back on his pants*  
Grøh: *He sits in the back of his cell, clutching his arm as he breathes in and out, on his last straw of keeping the power back*  
___  
spark: mk, mk. alright. gife me a moment to see hov tight i can make zis. *he pauses a moment and makes himself even tighter. very very tight. sticking a hand in there will for sure start making him want to moan and the tentacles will come out...*  
SWING: *NOD*  
~~~

~~~  
Rebecca: good. *She takes his wrist and scrapes off the dust sample*  
  
Hand me your soul now.  
  
Ajax: okay. I'm going to put this in you to measure how tight you are down there. Tells me when it starts to hurt. And I'll stop.  
  
*these chopstick looking things go into spark vagina half-way in his vagina. Then a crank sound starts. The chopstick device stretches him gently. Then it starts stretching more. And more. and more. Ajax wait for a response.*  
  
\----  
  
*A small window opens at each of shah's cell and grøh's cell at the bottom. And a tray with bread and a glass of water in on it. Then the little window closes and locks.*

~~~  
SWING: *HE TAKES OUT AND HANDS OVER HIS SOUL THAT'S IN THE SAME CONDITION AS SPARK'S, BUT A BIT HEALTHIER CAUSE SPARK GIVES HIM MORE FOOD*  
spark: so far.. *pauses a moment, making quiet noises a moment* no pain. *when it forcibly stretches is very very tight walls to the amount of three fingers, spark starts clutching onto the table, clenching his teeth, trying to not let his enjoyment of stretching in any form there get in the way* schtill..no pain. *at hand size spark is biting his tongues and making muffled noises of like* {mmnnh} *spark literally says nothing about pain even when they can't stretch anymore cause they've hit his pelvis. spark at this point is drooling and out of it, moaning out loud cause he can’t keep a cap on at this point* a-ah haa! *he really is weird to be someone to somehow feel good from THIS from THAT*  
___  
Shah: *She plays and messes around with the food cause she doesn't really eat*  
___  
Grøh: *Looks up at it* .... *Gets up with a sigh and gets the food and drink, eating and drinking it at a moderate pace*  
~~~

Ajax: oooo...Kay... That's certainly impressive. In that case.  
  
*He cranks it back until the device is just barely pressing on his walls. And takes it out.*  
  
Well... Uhm... I guess now all you have to do is make your breasts the biggest you can. And your penis the biggest you can.  
  
Killer: hoh...oh... wow... Now I'm glowing and want to fuck you. But eh. Whatever. Not really wanting that much when I'm trapped here. And the only damn thing I'm really interested in is getting out of this place.  
  
Dust: *he is getting his magic extracted. But then snorts. His soul is white. But with red pulsating veins in it. Purple magic fills the syringe*  
  
Dude! You gotta keep it in your pants!!! Stop making this more weird than it needs to be!  
  
Killer: oh *ahem* sorry. I'm so impolite and rude. *Ahem ahem* how bout this? I want to fuck his pelvis till it's numb. How 'bout that?  
  
Dust: *sigh* fuck you.  
  
Killer: yes please do. It's awful here and I'm bored. But. I rather get out of here.  
  
Dust: *angry internal screaming*  
  
Killer: what? *Grins*  
  
Ajax: *he scrapes off some of his dust and checks it*  
  
Rebecca: good. *She checks the surface and the luminance of the soul. Then sticks a needle inside and extracts his magic. Then gives it back to him*  
  
Okay. Now summon your full ecto male body.  
  
*She gets out her measuring equipment*

~~~  
spark: *he takes a moment to come back to and sits up after a bit* ff.. vell zen. didn't knov i coult go zat far. *letting his vagina go back to its normal tightness, he makes his breasts as big as he can. it goes from d size to near f size. the tentacles could practically wrap around someone's head. they obviously can move, cause the occasional one flicks some, but just like his dick he doesn't seem to control them*  
SWING: *PUTS UP HIS SOUL* *HE SUMMONS HIS UPPER HALF MALE ECTO SINCE THE REST OF HIM IS A SICKLY GREEN (BLUE-LIPPED KRAIT LIKE PATTERNED TO BE MORE SPECIFIC) SNAKE TAIL AND HIS 5 TENTACLES SLIP OUT FROM UNDER THEIR HIDING SPOT IN HIS ECTO TAIL AND FLICK AROUND A BIT. ALL TOGETHER HE'S AVERAGE THICKNESS, BUT IS A BIT LONG, ABOVE AVERAGE IN LENGTH*

~~~

Ajax: hmm. Well that's certainly something.  
  
*Measures it and then pats his shoulder*  
  
You're almost good to go. Silly ol' me forgot to measure your biggest penis size too, Would you kindly?  
  
(Madame: would you kindly shove it up your ass?)  
  
Ajax: d-did you hear something? ...Ah. Nevermind. Just my imagination.  
  
Rebecca: good. *She measures that.* Okay. Now make it as big as you can.

~~~  
SWING: *HE MAKES HIS MEMBER AS BIG AS HE CAN. IT'S A BIT ABOVE AVERAGE THICKNESS AND PRETTY DANG LONG*  
spark: mk. *unsummons his full ecto body and summons just his biggest dick size. which is pretty damn big. around 16 inches long and even thicker*  
~~~

*they both measure the brothers.*  
  
Ajax: okay, you're good now. Time to go back to your cell now.  
  
*He hands him back his grey sweat pants*  
  
Rebecca: very good. Now summon your female body. Normal size and tightness for you. Then when I say. As tight as you can. And your breasts as big as you can.

~~~  
spark: yay. nov do i get a lollipop for beink goot, doctor? *snort* *unsummons his parts and puts on his pants*  
SWING: *HE UNSUMONS HIS MALE UPPER ECTO BODY AND HIS TENTACLES GO AWAY* *SUMMONS HIS ECTO FEMALE UPPER HALF* *HIS BREASTS ARE BASICALLY NONEXISTENT AND HIS ENTRANCE IS AVERAGE TIGHTNESS AND AVERAGE DEEPNESS*  
~~~

Ajax: actually. Yeah. Here.  
  
*He gives spark a sugar-free lollipop*  
  
it's cherry-flavored. And has no food dye in it. Naturally flavored too.  
  
Dust: *bursts out laughing hard*  
  
Ajax: killer. Your turn.  
  
Killer: pfft. Ok. *He snorts an unamused snort*  
  
*Let's also assume they already checked the deepness part with spark and dust*  
  
Rebecca: *she measures his breasts with a straight face*  
  
Ok. Now make them as big as you can.

~~~  
spark: holy fuck. it's been years since i hat a lollipop. *unwraps it and sticks it in his mouth* *gets up* mk, mk, people. show me zee vay.  
SWING: *HE CAN ONLY MAKE THEM AS BIG AS A CUPS...*  
~~~

*Karen leads him to some of the same pair of guards. The guards push him forward some*  
  
Guard: get moving subject!  
  
Rebecca: wow. Sucks for you.  
  
*Measures his breasts, then pokes at him*  
  
Lie down. Or lie flat on the ground if that's easier.

~~~  
SWING: *HE HISSES QUIETLY AT THE FACT THE GUARDS PUSHED HIS BROTHER*  
*The guards get cut on the spikes on his shoudlers/or arms. They feel fine...for a bit. But soon they tense up, paralyzing in a way*  
spark: you schoult be more careful vere you touch.  
SWING: *RELAXES AND LAYS DOWN FOR HER*  
*The guards start seizing slightly, pain filling every nerve in their body and they spill blood from their mouths before dying painful deaths*  
spark: voops. *finishes off his lollipop*  
~~~

*click*  
  
*Another guard comes in and cocks his gun holding it right behind spark's head. Poking his head lightly with the gun*  
  
Guard 3: mind telling me what the fuck you just did? Before I blow off your skull?  
  
Karen: *watches*  
____  
  
Ajax: that doesn't sound good at all. Killer. Hand me your wrist.  
  
Killer: sure, whatever.  
  
*Places his wrist in his hand and his exam starts...*  
  
Rebecca: okay.  
  
*Parts his folds. And looks around. Then pulls out a long round half dollar thick rod with measurement markings on it.*  
  
I'm going to put this in you all the way. And see how deep you are. Let me know if it hurts by raising a arm.  
  
*She lubes the rod up and starts pushing it slowly into swing*

~~~  
spark: vell i was doink goot ant zey vere zee vnes who pushet me ant got zemselfes cut on me.  
___  
SWING: *HE'S PRETTY FINE UNTIL SHE REACHES THE END AND HE RAISES HIS ARM, SHIFTING A BIT OUT OF UNCOMFORTABLENESS*  
~~~

Guard: then you won't mind if I handcuff you and take you back to your cell.  
  
*He handcuffs spark behind his back and takes him to his cell. Uncuffs him quickly. practically throws spark into his cell but still careful not to cut himself on spark and slams the large thick metal door behind him. The dead guards are taken in for research. And then thrown into a large furnace room. Turning them both into Ash.*  
\----  
  
Emma: okay. You may go dust.  
  
Dust: can I have a lollipop too?  
  
Emma: eh. What the heck. Here. Now don't start something just because I gave you this.  
  
Dust: yeah yeah.  
  
*He grabs the lollipop greedily and puts the raspberry-flavored lollipop in his mouth. Strutting his way out with new guards.*  
  
Karen: nothing to worry about. Just the short green eyelighted skeleton subject got a little snippy.  
  
Rebecca: good. You very obedient subject swing.  
  
*She writes the measurement down and then takes out the cylinder. And then brings out the tongs looking thing and inserts into swing*  
  
Again. Tell me when it starts hurting with raising your arm. Almost done here.  
  
*She starts cranking it wider and wider. Looking at swing for a reaction of sorts.*

~~~  
spark: fuckink hell. *growl* don't i just lofe gettink tosset arount like a rag doll.   
___  
SWING: *HE'S FINE UNTIL ALMOST FIST SIZE AND RAISES A ARM*  
~~~

Dust: I'm back bitches! Heh!  
  
*A door closes*  
  
Nightmare: ***muffled grunting sounds.***  
  
Error: ~~well at least your hand aren't put in these. Round looking things. It looks like i have coconuts for hands.~~   
  
Nightmare: ***muffled hissing sounds***  
  
 ***And he screams in his mind to everyone around him in the cells.***  
  
 **(I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!!!)**  
  
dust: WOAH! *Thud*  
  
Error: ~~yeah... Did you hear that deep echoey voice everyone? Was that you nightmare?~~   
  
Nightmare: **(yes, apologies. I have a rather bad temper. I'm tied up in this straight jacket. With a gag in my mouth. Anyways. I heard them say something about giving us vaccines. And... Then they said. "They are ready for breeding. Set up the rooms". I don't know what's going to happen. And I might wind up with one of you. So good luck I guess.)**  
  
Error: ~~hopefully not me. Just. Noooooo. I don't want this to happen to me. I don't want to have a kid. I don't want any of this! ARGH!!!~~  
  
 ~~*he slams the door angry and upset*~~   
  
Dust: eh. I use to shag every that moved to help numb me to something. But right now. I don't want to either. But I guess I have to. I'm just... No... Nevermind what I said.  
  
___  
  
Rebecca: good. Almost done.  
  
Now make it as tight and as deep as you can go.  
  
*She cleans her tools and waits for swing to ready himself, and let's assume they've already checked everyone's deepness for everyone who has a cunt*

~~~  
Shah: Aw. Kids aren't as great as dead bodies.. Oh well. Perhaps they'll be wonderful at killing....  
-  
spark: ...voman. your heat is on less schtraight zan mine. ant zat's sayink somesink.. but....fuck. i don't vant a kit. but.. im mainly vorriet for my bro. he's already got a mate... gots fuck.. i schouldn't hafe brought him vis me. i schould've fuckink tolt him to schtay home...  
-  
Grøh: *He's quiet for a bit* ...So we do not have long before it is done... *Sigh* *His voice is doubled, malfested, the chill that his voice held before now not really there* (Here I sit in this cell, fixing to be used while those back home must go on without me.. Damn this all.) *The malevolent dark aura coming from him increases just a bit*  
___  
SWING: *DOES AS TOLD, MASKING HIMSELF TIGHTER. BUT HE CAN'T REALLY MAKE HIMSELF DEEPER*  
~~~

Rebecca: okay. You're done. You may go. Oh. And this might help since they didn't know what to give you for clothes.  
  
*It's a buttoned-up wrap long skirt. She wraps it around swing. And buttons it up for him. It covers his front where his ecto-parts were. But it doesn't get tangled up with his tail.*  
  
Rebecca: how is that? You like this?  
  
Ajax: mk. You're done too killer. Go on.  
  
Killer: yeah. Thanks.  
  
*Walks away with his pants over his shoulder cause he gives no fucks on being naked XD*  
\----  
Dust: hey. Uh. What's the super-serious guy again? Not nightmare... Uhm. I believe you have blue hair for some reason??? Are you ok? You're starting to sound like Nightmare.  
  
Nightmare: ***he sends a private mind message to grøh. And he feels like Nightmare's behind him. And his ice-cold presence.***  
  
 **(I feel your anger... Mmmmm.... It feels so good. Yes, let it out. Kill everyone here. They deserve for blocking you from your mission. You have to find a way out of here. They don't matter. All that matters is that you find azwel. No matter the cost.)**  
  
Killer: hey. I'm back guys.  
  
*Another door closes*  
  
Killer: my Lord? You there.  
  
Nightmare: ***private message* (yes, and feeding well.)**  
  
Killer: hey. You know. We might never get out here. We'll be free. Maybe doomed forever.  
  
*He says in a hopeless tone. Acting. And grinning in his cell.*

~~~  
SWING: *NOD* ...THANKS. *HEADS OFF WITH THE GUARDS TO HIS CELL*  
___  
spark: mk, perf. you bipolar or somesing? cause moments ago you gafe no schit about zis place ant sait it vas fine. nov you're all depressive. *joking:* vat, vas it cause you didint get a lolipop?  
-  
Grøh: Hh.. *The dark aura strengthens just a moment* ....I already have a voice in my head. I have no need for one more.  
~~~

*before they're exam. The cells were dark. Only source of light was the small window. But now. All their cells are lit up. Including Nightmare's.*  
  
Karen: good news! We can light up your cells now people!  
  
Nightmare: ***UNHOLY SCREECHING AND SHAKING HORRIBLY***  
  
Killer: turn off Nightmare's cell you fool!!! He hates light!!!  
  
*Karen turns off the light and Nightmare calms*  
  
Nightmare: ***public (I swear Karen. I will kill you if you do that again.)**  
  
Karen: uh... I won't. Annnnnywaysssss!  
  
*She pushes a cart to the middle of the hallway of cells and gets a tray and heads to grøh's cell. A tray of food made specifically to give nutritional value to grøh. And a bunch of different syringes on the side. She places the tray down in front of grøh.*  
  
Here! Foods! And it's made just for you! And it's healthy! Also. I have some vaccines here. They won't hurt you. They just prevent things like. Measles, Tetanus, And a flu shot here too!  
  
Alright. You can have this after I give your vaccines. Ok?  
  
*She gets out a cotton ball and alcohol. And waits for him to give his arm*

~~~  
Grøh: *His hair is spikier, risen, and the blue is replaced with slightly pinkish red-orange that's a darker version of the color that his eyes are glowing with. The scars in him also glow and are a pinkish-red color* *He holds his right arm out to her, keeping his left scarred one by his side*  
-  
Shah: Hmm... I think I like the dark better... But then again. Blood shimmers in the light...  
~~~

Karen: *she places her things down*  
  
Wait. Something isn't right. Are you ok? What Happened to your hair? And your eyes? Okay. Come with me. I'm taking you in for research. And possibly to heal you. Come on.  
  
*She helps him up and walks him to the research center.*

~~~  
Grøh: It is just malfestation. There is no healing me. All I can do is control it. It grows harder to do without my gauntlet that you all took from me... It will consume my soul completely and turn me violent if I can't suppress it.  
~~~

Karen: okay. Come on. I will get you your gauntlet. We're gonna do a few more tests. Just about your arm. And stuff. And then your gauntlet. Then give back to you quickly. Ok?  
  
...  
  
Karen: okay. Now sit down on the table. You don't have to take off your pants for this one. But maybe we will.  
  
Tom: oh hey. Heh. Blue guy! Like your new hair!  
  
Karen: no, something is wrong. He's holding his arm. Here. Let me see what's happening.  
  
*She gestures to see his scarred arm*  
  
Tom: what do you need? How can I help?  
  
Karen: gets him his gauntlet he had on when we found him.  
  
Tom: okay! I'll go check around!  
  
Karen: here. This will help with pain.  
  
*She pulls out a needle and flicks it*  
  
You want me to see that arm now?

~~~  
Grøh: It does not hurt. *Shows his left arm with the scars that glow like the three slash scars over his left eye* I just do not like the feeling of the darkness seeping from it. *The purple-red flame aura that's malevolent feeling in nature coming from it is not too much at the moment*  
~~~

Karen: ok. Are you gonna be ok?  
  
*She has this worried face, even though she's not supposed to feel sympathy for him. She's feeling something for sure. She gets a different syringe and sticks it in him. After 30 seconds. His whole left arm is numb.*  
  
I'm going to take a flesh sample of your arm. See if there's anything different from a regular human’s arm.  
  
*She quickly but carefully cuts out a tiny chunk of his arm. And then disinfects it and wraps it with a gauze bandage.*  
  
Ok. Ok. Now I'll get you your vaccines and you can go.  
  
Tom: here's your gauntlet. *He places it in grøh's lap*  
  
Karen: okay. And now this. *she starts giving vaccines in his right arm*

~~~  
Grøh: Thank you. *Holds the gauntlet in his left hand since he can't put out on while she's giving him the vaccines*  
~~~

*she finishes rather quickly*  
  
Karen: Alright. Let's head back. Shall we?  
  
*She smiles and pops her gum again She then stands at the doorway to the hall. Waiting for grøh.*

~~~  
Grøh: Give me a moment. *Puts on the gauntlet and fixes the straps* *He sighs, closing his eyes, as he feels the pressure of darkness lesson on his mind* *His hair goes back to normal and his scars stop glowing. When he opens his eyes, they are red no more and back to a gray-blue* Okay. We may leave now. *Gets up and goes over to her*  
~~~

Karen: now. I don't want you to use that for anything other than keep the "mellafasination" or whatever it's called anyway.  
  
*She grips his right arm not so gently and seems to be dead serious for the first time. But it seems to be more than her getting serious. No. Her eyes glimmer with fear. But what? Afraid of what?*  
  
Understand . . ?  
  
*Her eyes practically Pierce into his soul and her grip tightens some*

~~~  
Grøh: *Nods once* Understood.  
~~~

Karen: *annndd back to her happy go lucky self. And she lets go and smiles*  
  
Good! Now come along! It's time to eat!  
  
*She practically skips with her clipboard all the way back with him*

~~~  
Grøh: *Follows, looking around some*  
~~~

~~~  
*When they get close and back to his cell the wall reads in big black letters "CELL SANCTION 37B". Shah gets vaccines. And for the monsters. They don't really need them. Unless there is diseases Monsters can catch. In which they would give them vaccines. After the vaccines. Everyone eats well. The food is actually quite good. Really good. Unlike some prison or school cafeteria food. Nightmare and error reject their food and say they don't need food to sustain themselves.*  
  
Dust: mmm! Mmm! Mmm! That food was so good!  
  
Killer: it is quite tasty... Hmm... *Eats the last of his food*  
  
My soul still feels burning hot some. And that food did give me some pleasure eating it.  
  
Dust: *looks through the small window*  
  
Compliments to the chef!!!  
  
*pleased and relaxed sigh*  
  
Yeah. Maybe it's not so bad here.  
  
Karen: hello! I'm here to take you in for breeding now! And I'm glad you like the food dust!  
  
Dust: me and my big mouth. *Sigh*  
  
Killer: welp. Good luck.  
  
Error: ~~same.~~   
  
Nightmare: ***public* (sincerest luck to you all.)**

~~~  
spark: goot luck to zee poor fucker who ents up vis me. ant...i svear. who efer gets my bro, treat him right or i svear to got you'll regret it.  
-  
Shah: *She's giggling in anticipation*  
~~~

Karen: let's see. *Looks down at her clipboard*  
  
  
Error and swing will have a session.  
  
Killer and spark will have a session.  
  
Nightmare and subject 88887 will have a session.  
  
And shah and dust will have a session.  
  
*Oh yeah. And they branded all of them with a 5-digit serial number. But I forgot that part.*  
  
Error: ~~spark! I don't even like ANYONE touching me! I can't do this! I don't want this! Please!~~  
  
Karen: . . . Yeah, well. Life sucks sometimes and you're just gonna have to deal with it.  
  
*She sounds sad for a moment... Then acts happy again.*  
  
Error: ~~*crashes* **A#)_+AA# &#&#AA#-$&#AAAA$&$&#AAAA@&$&#AAAH**!!!~~   
  
killer: huh. It seems I got what I want to fuck. Wierd.  
  
Dust: that crazy bitch? Seriously? Ok I guess then.  
  
Nightmare: ***howling with laughter as much as he can with a gag in his mouth***  
  
 **(Hey now grøh, I know I said some shit. But at least I know how to treat my partner right. Just don't expect me to ever have feelings for you. I can't love. Heh! I'm going to be gentle with you. And slow. And you're going to love it. Heh. I bet I can make you scream my name. Hmm? How about it tough guy? Sounds like a challenge?)**  
  
Error: ~~HHH... HHH.. HH.. fine.. j-just... Can you be gentle? Please? And slow? I don't want to do this. But if I g-gotta. Can you at least be gentle with me swing?~~   
  
Karen: okay.  
  
*Opens all the cells*  
  
Come with me.  
  
*8 guards point guns at everyone in their stalls and waves them out to get up*  
  
Error: ~~n-no! Please! I don't wanna! I don't!~~  
  
Guard: come with us. Or die. You choose.  
  
Error: ~~f-fine... *He gets up and heads out*~~  
  
Dust: oh boy... *Gets up*  
  
Killer: heh. Let's have some fun. *Gets up*  
  
Nightmare: ***he's wheeled out of his cell. He looks like Hannibal lecter***

~~~  
Grøh: *Sigh* *Gets up*  
Shah: *She gets up and goes out with them, smiling down- not so sanely -Dust*  
SWING: *SLITHERS OUT, LOOKING UPSET*  
spark: vonderful.. *gets up and heads out*  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warnings:  
> Error accidentally enjoys something done to him a bit too much and everyone hears him. Kink shaming?  
> shocking, threats of getting shot  
> people willing to do sexual things to get out (give themself away)  
> cursing obviously  
> they are bound  
> this older rp has cringe  
> authority-like figures abusing their power over them. this is basically this whole fic  
> there's a Karen.  
> Nude evasive of private part examinations in front of others  
> monster's here be having some extreme sizes cause large amounts of magic that decided to take that form  
> spark and swing have tentacle anatomy cause their magic messed up.  
> someone fainted  
> minor character death. descriptive death. not as descriptive as i could have gone. seizure and foaming/vomiting of blood
> 
> what do i include in these warnings besides the big things-  
> this i am unsure what to put. everything is all so messed up. X"D


	2. [Session Set One: Nightmare and Grøh (time paired: 1), __:__ __/__/20__. Outcome: Success, no deaths]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe "Spark's" anatomy was not as bad as he had thought... Bad but,  
> this was something worse he just had to have ended up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up.  
> This is smut written by 2 adult virgin females whose knowledge of smut comes from fanfiction, art, and personal experience. But hey, at least this is not their first smut writing, so it could be worse. XD
> 
> Fun fact: how we got the pairings was assigning them each a number and doing random selection.

...  
  
*They are taken into separate rooms. Isolated from everyone. Grøh is alone in a dark room. The door swings open with some light.*  
  
Karen: okay! Now all is left is you! Give me your arm again. Would you kindly?  
  
*She flicks a needle*

~~~  
Grøh: *Holds his right arm out to her*  
~~~

Karen: mmmhmm.  
  
*She injects him with a fast working heat inducer. Works in 3 minutes.*  
  
Thanks. Phew. Your partner, "nightmare", on the other side was a real piece of work. He tried to bite my hand. But you? Thanks for taking your heat inducer. You won't feel any symptoms cause your human. But it does make your soul uncomfortable. Seeya!  
  
*She leaves and a whole wall shifts into place over the door. Making it impossible to escape. Flashing lights and beeping starts. And the wall behind him is lifting up into the air. And then is sealed in the ceiling. And all the lights turn on to the white-walled room. With nightmare still tied up behind him.*  
  
Nightmare: ***he's hissing loudly and shaking. Trying to get to grøh. Grunting and hissing like he wants to eat him.***  
  
*Over the PA he hears a voice. And to his left he can see a window where Karen and her team is inside.*  
  
Rebecca: I will release Nightmare in 20. 19. 18. 17. 16.

~~~  
Grøh: .... *Sigh* I really do have bad luck. *Grøh is just done with this place*  
~~~

Rebecca (over PA): 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.  
  
commence breeding session.  
  
Nightmare: ***he gets free and immediately grabs grøh with a tentacle and lifts him in the air by the throat. Grinning. And curling his other tentacles to slide off grøh's pants***  
  
 **Hsssssssssss... You look so sexy... SssssssSsss...**  
  
 ***As soon as those pants are off he summons his giant member. And then pins grøh down. Getting ready to put it in the wrong hole. Grøh best say something before his ass is destroyed***

~~~  
Grøh: *Narrows his eyes at him* Don't you dare do that. That would not go well.  
~~~

Nightmare: **hsssssssssss... But how am ugh! Supposed to make my... Hsssssssssss! *He rubs himself on grøh* heat go away! I need it!**  
  
 ***He's trying so hard not to thrust but he starts rubbing on grøh uncontrollably***  
  
 **I can't! Stop! Hsssssssssss!!!**  
  
Rebecca: nightmare. Switch to your female part.  
  
Nightmare : **hhssssshhssss!!!! Okay! Uhn!!! Hsssssssssss!!!**  
  
 ***he quickly stops rubbing and switches his part for a vagina. His slick sticky tentacles go down to stroke and jerk on grøh's member***  
  
Nightmare: **you best! Hsssssssssss!!! Get erect already!!!**  
  
 ***One tentacle slams down and makes a pretty large dent in the floor***  
  
 **hsssssssssss.... Hsssssssssss…**

~~~  
Grøh: Hh. *He's stubborn in the fact he's clenching his teeth to keep from moaning, but you can't stop yourself from blushing from such feelings. Lucky for Nightmare, it doesn't take long for someone like Grøh, who doesn't have sex, to get hard from sensitivity*  
~~~

Nightmare: **good. Hsssssssssss!!!!!!**  
  
 ***He quickly plunges himself down and starts to ride him. Grøh feels something scraping below and above his tip just barely. And something squeezing him too.***  
  
Rebecca: pull out your souls. Now.  
  
Nightmare: **okay! Hss!!!**  
  
 ***He summons grøh's soul. And his black apple lets them do their thing.***  
  
Nightmare: **you're gonna!!! Hsssssssssss!!! Thank me for this!!! You're about to have it like monsters do!! *Groan* hsssssssssss!! You're gonna feel it everywhere! Hsssssssssss!!!**  
  
 ***Nightmare's black apple greets grøh's soul***

~~~  
*Grøh's soul of this world is blue, INTEGRITY*  
Grøh: *His wall is starting to crumble as Nightmare rides his and he starts to groan some. But as soon as those souls touch, he can't keep a lid on himself against something like this and he moans loudly* D-Damn it-! aAAUNHH!  
~~~

Nightmare: **AAAAAAHH!!! HSSSSSS!!!**  
  
 ***With him being extremely strong he bounces hard on grøh***  
  
 **TAKE IT! AH! TAKE YOU SLUT! AH! MOAN LOUDER!!! CUM IN ME!!**  
\---  
Tom: jfc. He sure is violent.

~~~  
Grøh: F-fuck! AAAAUUH!!! *He sure as hell moans louder, not use to this at all* HHAAA!! *He's already getting close to cumming from this amount of pleasure slapping him. But, again, lucky for Nightmare, Grøh has great stamina*  
~~~

Nightmare: ***his tentacles wrap around grøh. Petting him all over. And his pussy tentacles start to squeeze even more.***  
  
 **I'm gonna! CUM! AHHhHhH!!!**  
  
 ***His walls clench hard and the tentacles around grøh's dick grips it's tightest when nightmare cums. He soon enough starts hissing again and bounces on grøh more.***  
  
 **Heh. Look at. *Deep groan* crumbling before me. And our souls haven't even aligned yet. Ha! It's cute. I think I may keep you. But *Deep groan* nah. I don't need you. Unless you give me something in return. whatever.**  
  
 ***Surprisingly he's able to talk rather well after cumming. But he starts hissing more and loses it again***

~~~  
Grøh: *Nightmare having came tilts him over the edge and he cums with a deep loud moan, his head leaned forward and eyes screwed shut* AaaUnHHH!!! *And after cumming he pants a bit, but not long, quick to catch his breath*  
~~~

Nightmare: ***he grins at him. Staring at him while he's in utter pleasure.***  
  
 **Hsssssssssss!!! you like that huh? Hsssss!!! Tell me. Who's *deep groan* fucking you? Say it!!!**  
  
 ***he makes his pussy tentacles rub him more and torments grøh to see if he'll scream Nightmare's name. Grinning sadistically the whole time.***

~~~  
Grøh: *He huffs and groans in pleasure from the tentacles* Just.. Hh..! Move and get this over with. HhA..! *Seems some stubborn remains*  
~~~

Nightmare: ***he resists the pleasure of soul sex and then bounces on him in different directions. And trying to let his pussy tentacles rub him the right way.***  
  
 **Hhhsssss... I'm going to find that spot you love. And make you scream my name... And after this is done. If we end up together again. I will. Make you. SCREAM. No matter what it takes. And until you I hear that music to my earholes. I promise. I'm going to wreck your shit.**  
  
 ***He has an idea and slips out one tentacle to rub and massage his balls. He grins and leans forward till his mouth is close to his ear. Then when he finds his spot. He absolutely slams himself down on him. Hissing. And purring is his ear***  
  
 **{Unnnhhh... Heh. Take it, you good boy. Come on. Say it with me. "Nightmare, you're making me feel so good!" Unnnhehaha..! Yeah. I bet you wanna cum so hard into my cunt. Don't you... Pretty boy? You want to fill my cunt full with all your cum? Say it. Say it. C'mon. I desire to hear my name. Do it my pretty little thing. Hmmmmm! Ahhh...}**

~~~  
Grøh: Just-! MHH! *His hips give a slight buck when his balls are toyed with, and his groans of pleasure get louder, spilling from his clenched teeth* *What really gets him is when Nightmare slams down on him, and their souls are getting pretty close together* H-HhAA!! Gods! *And at this point he's even thrusting into Nightmare's bucks because the pleasure is overwhelming for someone not used to it, making his mind feel foggy. Heck. Even for someone used to it, it is a lot* MHH!! AAUH!! NgHH! *His head leads forward some, the moans coming from him getting deeper as he gets close to cumming again, their souls soon going to be aligned* HhH!! NIGHTMARE! *His eyes close and he keeps absentmindedly thrusting, practically not in control of himself*  
~~~

Nightmare: **aH! FUCK!!! MMM!!!**  
  
 ***BOUNCE!!¡¡!! BOUNCE!!!¡¡!! BOUNCE¡¡!!!¡¡!!***  
  
 **AH!!! WERE ALMOST GOING TO ALIGN OUR SOULS!!! AH!!! IT'S COMING!!! HAH-AH!!!**  
  
 ***He lulls out his snake purple forked tongue, and his pussy tentacles start strangling grøh's dick. And his walls start to flutter. Getting close to cumming. And with their souls about to align. Nightmare's head is in the clouds.***  
  
 ***PANT PANT PANT***  
  
 **I WANT IT TO ALIGN ALREADY!!!**  
  
 ***PANT PANT***  
  
 **IT'S SO GOOD!!! aH!!!**

~~~  
Grøh: *He pants and moans loudly with him. Don't worry Nightmare, you're not the only one lost* AAUH HHAA!!! FUCK!! MMH!! I'M GOING TO-! *As soon as their souls align, he yells out loud in pleasure, cumming a second time* AAAAANHHHH!!!! *Having not only soul sex but normal sex with it, is for sure going to take a good bit out of them and make them tired...*  
~~~

Nightmare: ***SCCCCCCCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEECHHHHHHHH!!!!¡¡¡!!***  
  
 ***Nightmare lets out an unholy screech while cumming. And hooooooo boooooooy. Nightmare's barbs have come out and painfully knotted grøh with nightmare. Nightmare flops onto grøh. Exhausted.***

~~~  
Grøh: *Lets out a pained huff, just laying his head on the ground, his chest rising as falling as he pants* Hhh... Hhh... *Enjoy that nice sound of a human heart beating and the lungs breathing, Nightmare. It's currently fast right now, but as soon as it slows, it will be so soothing if you're a person who likes listening to such sounds...*

~~~

Nightmare: **alright. Well, I should go.**  
  
 ***He tries to lift himself off a bit. But that tears through grøh's flesh***

~~~  
Grøh: Tss- *Sits up some and grabs Nightmare's side slightly* Just stay. ..How long will this last? *Moves his hand back* Being stuck together obviously does neither of us good and pulling apart is an option i would rather not have done.  
~~~~

Nightmare: **oh? It doesn't hurt for me. I guess I'll have to keep your cock in me then. If you do hurt me. . . You wouldn't like the outcome. Something about you'll be gelded if you hurt me while you're inside me. Hmm... You seem like a strong warrior.**  
  
 ***Pokes around at his chest and rubs it some***  
  
 **And it seems you have trained very well. I never really understood where you came from. I am nightmare. King of negativity. And the people give me power through feeling negative emotions. I feed off that. In fact. You look rather tasty. But hmm. Then you'll lose your eyes. Well. I suppose I am a liquid of sorts. So I could get access to your soul through your eyes. Mmm... Yes... Very tasty indeed. *Pokes his forehead* you might put up a tough act. But on the inside, you're a delicate flower. Most people are.**  
  
 ***Drools black with a purple glint to it on grøh some***  
  
 **My. My. Excuse me. *Wipes his drool away and licks grøh's face. His purple forked tongue gliding over the side of his face***  
  
 **Now... You. *Turns his head to the window***  
  
 **May we go to bed? I think we're both tired. Correct, grøh?**  
  
Rebecca: of course, you will be going to a new cell. As long as you two don't attack each other. You are going to have the same cell. It's a lot more comfortable and big. You'll feel right at home.  
  
Tom: a-also! When you have the child after! You'll get to have a better cell for yourselves anyway!  
  
Nightmare: **pbbt. Sure. "Right at home" I killed my mother. I have no home fool. . . Nowhere to go or belong. *His eyelight goes out...***

~~~  
Grøh: *"Home". The word has Grøh getting a distant look in his eyes. He has no one left to return to in his homeland in the Scandinavian Peninsula, but he..misses it. The trees, rocky hills, the snow... How beautiful it was. It's been so long since he's last been there, all the work he's been doing has kept him away. But... now he's trapt here* (I may never return... I might not leave even here.. I wish I could be there helping them...so when it comes time to end it, I at least aided in the mission...) *Sigh* ...Home can be where ever you wish it to be. It is either the place you grew up or somewhere new you decide yourself later on... But it is all somewhere you will long for..  
~~~

Nightmare: ***his eyelight comes back on and he smirks. Then spits to the floor away from grøh***  
  
 **Where I grew up? WHERE I GREW UP?! "Oh, I'm sooooo homesick! How I wish to not have killed everyone and my mother. Oh dear me! My brother must be so sad!"**  
  
 **I scoff at that very thought of "home" there is no "home" for me. I go where I want to. WHEN I want to. AND GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE!!! I HOPE MY BROTHER IS DOING WELL SAVING EVERYONE! saving everyone, getting thanked for his help, and smiling that GODDAMN SMILE!!! he knows he's perfect. He knows that mother thinks he's the better twin. She ABANDONED ME! And left me to get beaten. And called names. And what did brother do? NOTHING... HE WAS SO DAMN OBLIVIOUS. I hate him. And hate mother. I HATE EVERYONE!!!! But I guess I don't have to worry about you anymore. Because you're going to kill yourself huh? You're so damn weak. Get a grip on yourself. You're not thinking any of this through. You'll be fine staying alive and feeding me with those types of thoughts. Ok? You're not allowed to die. Unless you become Useless to me.**  
  
Emma: that's... Quite a bad story... I'm sorry.  
  
Rebecca: *opens the door and comes with a hospital gurney and Tom*  
  
Tom: ready to try and get on to go to your new room?  
  
*They lower it flat on the ground to help them get on*  
  
Nightmare: ***stares at grøh with a very angry stare***

~~~  
Grøh: *Carefully gets on it* ..I am not wanting to die because of sadness. I want to because I would rather die than be an outsider lost to the thoughts of just killing for one's own amusement.. Besides. All those I had a connection with would have turned on me as soon as they found out about the power in me, and would hunt me till I was dead. But being here, that matters no more.. *Sigh* *Looks to Tom and Rebecca* Would I be allowed to, later on, have some things to write with so I am not just doing nothing all the time?  
~~~

Rebecca: hmmm... I'm not sure if-  
  
Tom: -of course! We'll get it to you!  
  
Nightmare: **whatever. I read your thoughts. And well. I'm tired now. Oh yeah. And I sleepwalk. And say somethings I don't mean to.**  
  
 ***He flops down on grøh's chest and listens to his heartbeat. Who knew the sound of his blood being pumped was so fascinating?... And relaxing... and... Nightmare's out like a light mumbling incoherently***  
  
Nightmare: **don't forget... Your wrench.... Twilight sparkleberry... We need to....Aadsjggvxhwbb....zzzzzzzzzzzzzz**  
  
Tom: pfft! *Trying not to howl in laughter*  
  
Rebecca: where we're going is a little farther away from your current cells.  
  
*They roll nightmare and grøh to their room...*

~~~  
Grøh: *He stays up just a bit longer before he lets himself fall asleep, exhausted*  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warnings:  
> Forceful induced heats through injections  
> rape  
> disturbing anatomy  
> harming of private parts  
> Forced pregnancy  
> mention of past bullying/in a sense neglect  
> they're watched the whole time they have sex


	3. [Session Set One: Error and Swing (time paired: 1), __:__ __/__/20__. Outcome: Success, no deaths]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From what he can strongly guess, the one known as "Error" would have a hard time due to his fear of contact. The snake-skeleton, if anything like usual snakes, would make things worse with his tail...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you're about to see, heats affect different people differently. Levels of magic they have, the makeup of their being, mental state, and so forth affect them. some need more or less rounds than others, but soul sex always finishes it in one go.

*a little after...*  
  
Rebecca: take this. Hmm.  
  
*Lifts up swing's tail a bit and attempts to give the heat inducer to swing*  
\----  
  
Tom: hey. I'm going to stick this in you now.  
  
Error: ~~w-what is it?~~   
  
Tom: I'm sorry. I can't tell you until after I give you it.  
  
Error: ~~no! Get away!~~   
  
~~*Runs into corner. Scared to death and looking around frantically.*~~  
  
Tom: please. You're making this a lot harder than it needs to be.  
  
*He gets closer*  
  
Error: ~~*when he approaches he presses himself against the wall and fails his disabled hands at him to stop.*~~   
  
Tom: *grabs his arm and injects him*  
  
Error: ~~NOOOO!!!~~   
  
Tom: it's only heat inducer.  
  
Error: ~~nooo... *Sniffles and curls up* ~~  
  
Tom: I'm sorry. I really am. But. I'm doing this to survive. I hope you'll understand.  
  
Error: ~~. . . Just... let’s get this thing done with…~~

~~~  
SWING: *HISSES QUIETLY, STARTLED SLIGHTLY, BUT THEN CHILLS* *HE'S FINE WITH NEEDLES, HENCE HIS ARM BEING COVERED IN LITTLE DISTINTED CIRCLES: OLD NEEDLE MARKS*  
~~~

Rebecca: good. Now I shall go. Your heat should start very soon.  
  
*Walks out, a queen size bed is in swing's side of the room.*  
  
\----  
  
Error: ~~when will I get home..? I miss it... *Sniffle* ah...~~  
  
~~*And faint heat blush covers both his cheekbones and whines starting to feel hungry*~~  
  
~~I'm so hungry. *WHINE* so hungry... *WHINE WHINE WHINE*~~  
~~Fuck... I'm in a sub heat... Ah! I'm so damn hungry!!! ~~  
  
Emma: do you wish for some food?  
  
Error: ~~YES! I WANT ALL OF IT! *WHIIIIIINNNEEE*~~  
  
Rebecca: we will get you food after.  
  
Error: ~~B-BUT! *WHINE WHINE WHINNNNEEEE* I NEED IT!!! OH FUCK I NEED IT!!! IT'S TOO HOT!!!~~  
~~~  
SWING: *HE SLITHERS AWAY TO THE BED, HIDING UNDER WORRYINGLY AS HE STARTS SMELLING OF LAVENDER, HIS FACE GETTING BURIED BEHIND THE COILS OF HIS TAIL AS HE AWAITS FOR WHATEVER HEAT TYPE MAY HIT HIM...*  
~~~

*beeping and flashing lights start. A wall sets in place covering the doors on each side. And then the room divider rises slowly into the ceiling and is stored away. Error's scent slaps swing in the face XD*  
  
Error: ~~I guess I should try to lie down probably. Just let this heat go away.~~  
  
~~*He crawls up on the bed. And holds himself. Tossing and turning.*~~

~~~  
*Like some ass horror movie...*  
SWING: *...HE LOOKS UP AND OVER THE EDGE OF THE BED* ... *HE HISSES QUIETLY, HIS HEAT RIDDLED MISTAKING HIM AS A SANS FOR A MOMENT.. BUT AS SOON AS HE RECOGNISES HIS MAGIC ISN'T THAT OF A SANS, HE'S UP ON THE BED AND CURLING HIS TAIL AROUND ERROR FASTER THAN ONE CAN SAY "FUCK"*  
~~~

Error: ~~*screams like a little girl. He struggles to get swing off him to no avail*~~  
  
~~STOP!!! STOP TOUCHING ME!!! PLEASE!!! LET GO!!! Ah! Stop! Stop it! AHN!~~

~~~  
SWING: *HE FLICKS HIS TONGUES OUT NEAR HIS NECK, HISSING AT ERROR'S SMELL, BUT NONE THE LESS HE STILL KEEPS A GRIP ON HIM BY HIS LOWER HALF* *HE SHIFTS ERROR AROUND IN HIS TAIL'S GRASP AND PULLS HIS PANTS OFF QUICK ENOUGH WITHOUT THOUGHT THAT THEY TEAR AND HE THROWS THE SHREADS AWAY* *IF ERROR DOESN'T SUMMON AN ENTRANCE, HE WILL PLEASURE HIM TILL HE DOES..*  
~~~

Error: ~~STOP!!! *sniffle* please... Don't do this swing. I know you're in heat. And I am too. But please... don't... *He start to cry*~~  
\---  
*Behind the glass*  
  
Tom: I can't watch this... I can't.  
  
Rebecca: *grabs his sleeve* do. What you're told. You know what happens if we disobey. Ok?  
  
Tom: but he's crying!  
  
Rebecca: I know... I know... Look at me, Tom.  
  
*A single tear escapes from her eye and she quickly wipes it away*  
  
I'm not going to let you get killed too. Please... Just suck it up. And deal with what you have to watch.  
  
Tom: okay... *Sits down and keeps writing on his clipboard*  
~~~  
SWING: *HE DOESN'T REALLY SEEM... TO EVEN REACT MUCH TO HIS WORDS. LIKE HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE A WORD THAT ERROR IS SAYING..* *WITHOUT A RESPONSE HE DUCKS HIS HEAD DOWN AND STARTS SCRAPING HIS CURRENTLY NOT POISONED FANGS AGAINST ERROR'S PELVIS TO MAKE HIM FEEL GOOD, DIGGING HIS FANGS DOWN MORE TO FIGURE OUT THE AMOUNT THAT WILL GET THE BEST REACTION*  
~~~

Error: ~~nO! ah! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!~~  
  
~~*He resists the urge to hump his face and slams shut his eyesockets. Not doing anything more than glowing brightly.*~~  
  
~~Good! Ha! Luck! I know the pelvis is sensitive! But you can fuck off! I'm not making an entrance! Not ever!!!~~  
  
~~*His head flops around and he lets swing scrape on his pelvis. Clenching his teeth and putting up a protective wall. No matter how good it feels to error. It's all not enough to make him scream in pleasure to make an entrance.*~~  
  
~~Give up already!!!~~  
  
~~*He tries to move his legs to kick swing in the face*~~

~~~  
SWING: *AND SWING'S FIRST REACTION IS "OH SHIT. THAT IS MOVING TOWARDS MY FACE. ATTACK" AND HE BITES ERROR RIGHT IN THE FEMUR, HIS LONG FANGS ABLE TO GO DEEP ENOUGH TO THE CENTER OF THE BONE AS HE HISSES AROUND THE MOUTH FULL* *SINCE SWING WANTS ERROR ALIVE, HE OBVIOUSLY AGAIN IS NOT USING HIS DEADLY VENOM. NOR HAS HE YET USED THE PARALYZING ONE THAT WOULD BE USED IF HIS PREY WERE TO TRY TO RUN AWAY OR KEEP BEING A HASSLE*  
~~~

Error: ~~*he SCREAMS with pleasure and immediately summons an entrance*~~  
  
~~Damn it! NO! aH! I'm too tight for you! You'll hurt me! Don't!!!~~  
  
~~*his entrance leaks with fluids. And is puffy and swollen. Begging for attention there. Yet error doesn't want to be touched. But he's a masochist. He's internally loving this. What would make him lose himself and go loopy from pleasure is if swing squeezes him more.*~~  
  
~~Don't do it! Don't!~~  
  
~~*He tries to unsummon his entrance. But He's feeling too much pleasure from the bite. And he just stares at his entrance and whimpers both because he doesn't want this. And also he wants to be fucked so hard right now.*~~   
  
Rebecca over PA: make sure this is not just for pleasure. You are to have a child. Make a child.  
  
Error: ~~I'M NOT A GOOD PARENT! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!~~  
  
~~*he stares in horror at his entrance. Still trying to calm down unsummon it.*~~

~~~  
SWING: *HIS COILS TIGHTEN AROUND ERROR'S MORE AS HE UNLATCHES FROM HIS FEMUR AND SHIFTS AROUND INTO POSITION* *IT MAY BE HARD FOR SWING TO LEARN OTHER THINGS, PUT PICKING UP ON WHAT SOMEONE LIKES WHILE HE'S IN HEAT IS EASIER* *HE BITES ERROR AGAIN ON NECK THIS TIME TO KEEP HIS MIND FOCUSED JUST FOR A BIT OF TIME ON THE PAIN AS HE ALSO SUMMONS HIS TENTACLES AND THRUSTS RIGHT INTO HIM WITH NO WARNING, AND TAKING THE TIME TO PULL OUT HIS AND ERROR'S SOULS AFTERWORD*  
~~~  
Error: ~~AHHHHHH!!! MMM!!! OH FUCK!!!!¡¡¡!!!~~  
  
~~*his eyelights cross in a goofy way and he tries to spread his legs more and bucks back*~~  
  
~~OhhhHHhhhHHhh mYyYy gOdSsSS! FUCK ME!!! TAKE ME!!! sO gOoD!!! HAA!!!~~  
  
~~*His soul is an upside-down black heart with blue strings wrapped around it. It greets swing's soul back and comes closer to swing's soul.*~~  
  
~~aaaaAAAAAAHHHH!!!! YES!!!!! MORE!!!! MMM!!! HAA!!!! *buck* HAA!!! *Buck* HAA!!! *Buck*~~

~~~  
SWING: *HE GROANS IN PLEASURE LOUD FROM HOW TIGHT HE IS, LETTING GO OF HIS NECK, AND STARTS THRUSTING HARD, OCCASIONALLY HISSING*  
~~~

Error: ~~*loud squeaky voice* YES! YES! YES! MMM! YES! AH!!! S-SW-SWING!!! AH!!!~~  
  
~~*Tears roll down error's face. And drool comes out his mouth. He's losing himself to all of this pleasure. Yet still trying to not sound sweet to swing because he doesn't know if he's okay with him liking swing in that way. And his walls are starting to flutter. He's not gonna last long*~~

~~~  
SWING: AANH SS!! *HIS TAIL CURLS AROUND MORE OF HIM AND HE KEEPS THRUSTING MORE, DRAGGING HIS FANGS ALONG ERROR'S SHOULDER BEFORE BITING HIM, TRYING TO GET HIM TO CUM*  
~~~

ERROR: ~~S-SWING!!! I'M!!! GONNA!!! AHHHHHH!!!!¡¡¡!!~~  
  
~~*He clamps down on him hard. Which strangles swing's tentacles. Cum spurts into swing from clamping so hard*~~

~~`  
SWING: *AND THAT CAUSES HIM TO YELL OUT IN PLEASURE, NOT USE TO SOMEONE SO TIGHT, CUMMING AFTER HIM AS HE BITES DOWN HARDER* *AND AFTER A MOMENT, HE UNLATCHES, PANTING AS HE STARTS UP AGAIN, HIS SLITTED GREEN EYELIGHTS GLANCING TO THEIR SOULS MOVING INTO ONE ANOTHER MORE*  
~~~

 ~~*error's legs raise in the air from so much pleasure. He's doomed to moan very loudly and feel the pleasure of his pussy being stretched and destroyed by swing's dick. And he can't hold back the urge to be sweet to swing anymore.*~~  
  
Error: ~~aH! WAiT!!! S-SWInG!!! I CaNT TAKe THiS!!! It'S ToO GOoD!!! aH-hAH-HaH!!! S-SwING!!! cUm In mE!!! FILL mE UP So FULL UnTIL I'M LeAKiNG!!! YOUR COCK IS sO GOoD IN MY TiGhT PuSsY!!! aH!!! MaKE ME yOuR cUMSluT!!! aH!!! I L-LOVE YoU!!! HaA!!!¡¡!!!~~  
  
~~*if swing keeps thrusting into him after cumming like that he's gonna cum over and over very quickly*~~

~~~  
SWING: *HE SURE DOES KEEP GOING, TRYING TO COOL THE HEAT THAT PLAGUES HIM* H-HAA MM! SS! *THE CLOSER THEIR SOULS GET, THOUGH, THE MORE THE PLEASURE HITS THEM AND THE HARDER IT IS TO FOCUS. EVENTUALLY, AT SOME POINT, THEY MIGHT EVEN BE SO OUT OF IT THEY'LL JUST BE BOTH WITHERING IN PLEASURE NOT REALLY ABLE TO BUCK. XD*  
~~~

Error: ~~AHHHH!!!!~~  
  
~~*he cums again, quick to catch his breath. He starts crying in pleasure.*~~  
  
~~*Sob* it's soooooo g-huh-huh-huh-ood...~~  
  
~~*He grabs swing and kisses the shit out of him. Error is gone*~~

~~~  
SWING: *HE GROANS IN PLEASURE AGAINST HIS MOUTH AS HE SOON CUMS AGAIN, STARTLED A MOMENT FROM ERROR'S KISSING...BUT HIS HEAT MIND CAN'T FORM THOUGHTS OTHER THAN "FUCK" "BREED" "SEX" "TOUCH", AND HE STARTS KISSING BACK, HISSING MOANS OF PLEASURE AS HE POUNDS INTO HIM AGAIN* MMH..SSS... HH!! *HIS TAIL SHIFTS AROUND HIM SOME AS SWING STARTS PANTING SOME, HIS PACE STUTTERING, CAUSE THEIR SOULS ARE VERY CLOSE TO BEING ALIGNED*  
~~~

Error: ~~S-SWING!!! aH!!!~~  
  
~~*His five tongues wiggle around collide with swing's tongues. He then tries to pull swing into each thrust. His walls fluttering again. Getting close to cumming AGAIN*~~

~~~  
SWING: HH SSS!! AANH!! *HIS AROUND 10, BUT THINNER THAN ERROR'S INDIVIDUALLY, TONGUES LICK BACK AT HIS, WRAPPING AROUND THEM AT TIMES AS HE GROANS, BUCKING HARD, BUT EROTIC, IT ALSO GETTING HARDER TO DO SO WITH THE SWELLING OF HIS TENTACLES* *IT LUCKILY DOESN'T TAKE LONG FOR HIM TO BUCK ONE LAST TIME, SITUATE THE KNOT, AND CUM BECAUSE THEIR SOULS SOON ALIGN, SHARING MAGIC WITH ONE ANOTHER, CAUSING SWING TO PART THE KISSING TO MOAN LOUDLY* AAAAANHHHSSS!!!!  
*..They won't be parting soon*  
~~~

Error: ~~AHHHHHH!!!!¡¡¡!!!~~  
  
~~*pant pant pant*~~  
  
~~*When he realizes he just had sex with swing. He hits him and cries.*~~  
  
~~DAMN YOU!!! *Sob*~~  
  
~~Get off me. *Sniffle* just leave me alone! *Sob* ~~  
  
Rebecca (over PA): alright. We're coming to take you to your new cell. Don't attack each other. Okay?  
  
error: ~~get off of me!!!~~  
  
~~*Whimpers and tries to move away. But soon stops and lets out a moan when it hurts him pulling*~~  
  
Error: ~~why?! Why can't you just get out of me?! Stop touching me! Please... Just STOP! *SOB*~~

~~~  
SWING: *AND AS SOON AS HE'S BACK IN AS MUCH OF A RIGHT MIND HE CAN HAVE, HE UNWRAPS HIS TAIL FROM AROUND HIM TO MINIMIZE TOUCH FOR ERROR* *HE LOOKS SO DAMN UPSET AND MANAGES TO SAY A APOLOGETIC QUIET:* I'm ssso. ssorry.  
~~~

Error: ~~*sniffle* *sob*~~  
  
~~*He's gonna be upset for a while. And he'll Eventually forgive swing and will like touch from swing. But most of all. He likes it if swing cooks something for him. Or does something for him. They’re put onto a gurney. And taken to their new room*~~   
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warnings:  
> Forceful induced heats through injections  
> rape. definitely stronger rape vibes here.  
> disturbing anatomy, but not as bad as last time  
> Forced pregnancy  
> they're watched the whole time they have sex  
> forcing someone with a fear of touch to have contact  
> breakdown  
> allusion to past drug abuse  
> biting and such to partner


	4. [Session Set One: Killer and spark (time paired: 1), __:__ __/__/20__. Outcome: Success, no deaths]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like luck was with the crying-black skeleton when he ended up with who he wanted. But he can not tell if the other skeleton is lucky in this.  
> All he knows is he does not like the feeling that comes off of the crying-black skeleton. Something is off about him. Something not obvious like the spiked skeleton's outward problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, these two are my favorite pairs of them in this fanfic. XD

*After a little while...*  
  
Emma: may I see your arm please spark?

~~~  
spark: yeah, yeah. yay. time to be bret like a animal. *holds out his left arm.... hoo boy. old needle marks are e v e r y w h e r e. more than what swing has for sure*  
~~~

Emma: that tone is gonna get you killed by the others. I'd be careful. Eventually. After you go to your new room with killer. The head CEO of this place is going to meet you. He's... A... You already know. Just don't piss him off okay? Or... *Her hands shake. And she pulls down her collar to reveal serial numbers.*  
  
I was lucky... Please... Be careful...  
  
*And she sticks the needle in his arm and pushes down the plug. Same thing happens. She leaves. Flashing lights. Doors sealed. And the divider lifting. Ya da ya da.*  
  
Killer: *he grins at spark widely, something seems... Off. Liking he's planning something.*

~~~  
spark: va-? *and as soon as after he starts smelling of bonfire and heat musk, his pupils shrink when his body starts warning up very quick* *he starts panting quietly like some dog and scratching at his feverish bones of his ribcage and he's fast to start becoming a whining and whimpering mess, his mind lost right then and there, incapable of forming words*  
~~~

Killer: *he smirks and growls. Walking over to spark. And holding the back of his spine to nibble and kiss on his neck. Strangely. He's calm in doing so. Not like a usual Dom heat like any monster has.*  
  
You want me to fuck you? Or should we just do soul sex?  
  
*Growls and bites down hard. His hands trembling and grabbing at his pants. Getting ready to let himself lose it.*

~~~  
spark: A-AAH! *he moans loud at getting bit and starts whimpering after, bucking his glowing clothed pelvis against him and desperately grasping at his ribs with his long fingers*  
~~~

Killer: shh. Shh. Shh. I got you. C'mere.  
  
*He slowly brings him to the bed and lies spark down. His face in-between spark's legs*  
  
You want me? Hmm? You need it to go away? C'mon. Speak. You only have to say yes or no.  
  
*He pulls up spark's foot and massages it and cracks it. Liking the sound of his bones crackling. And careful of his heel spike. And humming peacefully. Taking his time.*  
~~~  
*While in heat, there will be build-up of magic in joints, of course*  
spark: *but spark just whines more, wanting to be fucked, not have his joints popped* *he even summons his entrance, lifting his pelvis with a loud whimper to try to get him to fuck him*  
~~~

Killer: you're gonna have to use words.  
  
*Pop* *crack*  
  
*Sniff sniff* you smell so good. I wanna fuck you so hard. But you're gonna have to consent. Otherwise. I'll just pull out our souls and do what they want us to do. mmm... I wanna fuck you... So fucking bad. *CRACK* and get you on your motherfucking knees. And just. RAW you.

~~~  
spark: *whine whimper* *pant* *whimper* *pant* *WHINE!* *spark has had enough. he grabs killer's skull by the sides (you shouldn't have put it between spark's legs, killer) and LITERALLY gives him a FACE FULL by humping his face, panting and whining louder, letting out some moans* a-ah. hh! aanh. *ya feeling that he has an entrance and wants to be fucked, now huh killer?*  
~~~

Killer: *growls and bites spark's leg. Digging his teeth in and threatening to break it. He then lets go Scratching spark a lot and digging his phalanges into his illac crests. He then summons his member and shoves it in him without warning. He growls and bites the side of his neck and keeps humping him hard. Slamming himself into his cervix.*  
  
HRRR!!! UNNHH!!! this is what you get you needy whore! *THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!* UNNNH!!! HAH!!! UNNNHHH... I'm balls deep in you... UNNNNNHHHA!!! you're so damn tight! Hmm? You like this? HMM? *He slaps his pelvis with a hand* SCREAM!

~~~  
spark: A-AaaANHH!!! A-AAH!!! *he moans expressly loud whenever his pelvis is scratched or hit hard* AhhHAAAA!!! *bucks into his thrusts, more moans spilling from his mouth* *the tentacles after a few moments slip out and wrap around killer's dick, squeezing him some*  
~~~

Killer: ah!!! YES! scream like the good boy you are! UNNNH!!! tell me you love it! Ah! Tell me right now!!!  
  
*He holds spark's legs apart and thrusts in him more deeply. Hitting his g-spot each time.*  
  
UNNH!! HAH!!! *Grunt*

~~~  
spark: A-A-AAAAH!!!!! *he yells out in pleasure, his tongues hanging out as his back arches* H-HHAAA AANHHH!!!! *his tentacles start tightening, squeezing killer pleasurably more as his walls flutter and tighten right before he cums with a pleasured scream* AAAAaaAaAaHHhh!!!!  
~~~  
~~~  
Killer: *he grunts and moans deeply. But doesn't cum. He grins wider and doesn't slow down or speed up. Going the same pace to mess with spark some.*  
  
*pant THRUST!* *pant THRUST!* *pant THRUST!*  
  
such a needy fucking whore. Ugh. You're so fucking disgusting. Are you really enjoying my cock that fucking much? Heheh. You're such a- *THRUST!!!!* ANIMAL! unnh...  
  
*THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!*  
  
hehehe. Once I cum. I'm pretty much done usually. I wonder if i stopped you'd beg for my cock some more? Hmm? Hehehe. That would be so cute to literally do anything I wanted you to do just so you can be touched. Heheh. But who knows? Maybe you'll make me want M O R E ~  
  
*THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!*

~~~  
spark: aNH! s-so you're zat kinda- AH! -person durrink sex, huh? HaA! *sits up some, curling his fingers into the bed* you're lucky zat in- AUNH! -any kinda heat, zere's no sinkink for me. i- AAAnH! gots fUUCK! *he lets out a whine as his pupils shrink again, and he leans his head back, letting out a string of moans, and falls back to laying on his back on the bed* AAAH!!  
~~~

~~~  
Killer: *GRIN*  
  
*and he stops thrusting completely all of a sudden. And pins spark's wrists down while he stares at spark's face*  
  
Orrrrr whaaaaat? I can'ttttt hear you~ HEHEHEHE ~  
  
*some black drips off onto spark's face from killer's sockets*

~~~  
spark: *he quickly starts to whine at the fact killer stopped, and gives him a desperate look* *whine whine whIIINE* *tries to buck his pelvis some, curling his now let go-ed of legs around him, whining more, not saying a single word. cause he can't think enough to form words*  
~~~

~~~~  
Killer: HEHEHEAHAHAHA!!! I think I'll keep you my little whore ~ EHEHEHAHAHA!!! now... The spider gets hungry and his little fly needs to moan loud for the spider and summon their soul out. Wouldn't want to disappoint the bigger spider. Hmmmmm??? ~  
  
*he licks at spark's ribs and nuzzles it. Asking for his soul. And keeping him from bucking so he's more willing to pull out his soul*

~~~  
spark: *killer, since your soul had been out 24/7 for so long, have you forgotten about how to take a soul out? since his wrists are pinned, he can't pull his own soul out. all he can do is lay there and manifest it in his ribcage, but he can't pull it out* *so he's stuck, laying there, desperate tears welling up in his eyesockets, and whining more and louder, wanting badly for any kind of pleasure he can possibly get* *WHIIINE WHIIINE*  
~~~

~~~  
Killer: now be a good little fly and pull out your soul ~ ~ ~  
  
*he lets go of his wrists and goes to start kissing spark. His hands on each side of spark's skull. And gives a tiny buck into spark to motivate him*

~~~  
spark: *he moans some and kisses back, licking his teeth a bit* *and now with his hands free, he pulls out his not normal soul, putting it by killer's even more fucked up soul, shuddering in delight slightly when the souls greet one another*  
~~~

Killer: *he jolts at his soul touching spark's and impulsively tries to get out and away. But at the same time the pleasure and the need "must mate with other monster" and "must breed" is overwhelming but suddenly he feels insecure and doesn't want to have sex and tries to get away as much he can*  
  
W-wait! Stop touching me!  
  
*he snarls at spark threateningly and rolls over pulling out of spark's vagina. Or at least tries to.*

~~~  
spark: *since the tentacles are wrapped around killer's member, securing him in spark, when killer tries to move away, spark is dragged with him. it causes pain to both, the level of how much depending on how hard killer tugs. lucky for spark, he can't perceive pain while in heat and only moans at the feeling. killer moving back some though, does at least get his soul away from spark's for the time being* *but since the pleasure has stopped now, spark lays there, panting, starting to defeatedly whine occasionally again*

~~~  
Killer: g-get off! You’re making me-  
  
Rebecca (over PA): must remind you to breed with spark? You must do it whether you want to or not. Or consequences will follow after your refusal to mate with spark.  
  
Killer: fine, fine. {This is gonna hurt like hell. Just gotta keep myself numb this all. It's nothing.}  
  
*he holds each of spark's femurs and adjusts spark a bit into position. Then proceeds to fuck the hell out of spark's g-spot. And puts his soul close to spark's. Letting them do their thing.*  
  
FUCK!!! AHH YEAH!!! *POUND POUND POUND* AHHH!!! TAKE IT YOU BITCH!!! TAKE IT ALL!!! AHHH!!! SPARK!!! UNNNH!!! YEAH!!! YOU GONNA CUM?! HUH?!?!? YOU WANNA CUM?!?! CUM!! CUM DAMN IT YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! AH!!!  
  
*killer's soul is hesitant to approach spark's soul. But flutters a greeting to spark's soul*  
~~~~  
spark: *he yells out in pleasure, his eyelights rolling upwards and crossing* AAaNH!!! AAAAAH!!! *his walls flutter every time his sweet spot is hit so hard*  
*His soul flutters a greeting back, and they both start to grow closer to one another*  
spark: *and as soon as their souls do the rubbing part that comes before they start pushing in one another, his yells become louder as he starts shaking some from pleasure* aAUNH!!!!! *and it's not too long before he and his tentacles clamp down on killer as he cums* AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!  
~~~  
Killer: *he doubles over and moans. Then keeps slamming into spark's g-spot.*  
  
F-fu! Ah!!! I'm getting so! CLOSE!!!  
  
*POUND POUND POUND*  
  
gotta last until-! My soul! ALIGNS!!! FUCKK!!! AAAAaaAAuH!!! Hhh! Hhh!!!  
  
*POUND POUND POUND*  
  
*killer's dick twitches some and pre starts filling spark up some inside*

~~~  
spark: A-ANH! ffUck! KILLER! AANH!! oH GOTS! HAAA!! *he leans his head back, moaning loudly, sputtering a few words here and there while he can, the pleasure of the souls moving closer in each other feeling so great and making his mind so foggy in a pleasant way* sSO GOOT!!! AAAUNH!!! FILL ME FULL, PLEA- AH!! -SE!  
~~~

~~~  
Killer: *DEEP SNARL*  
  
*that spurs him on and he holds spark's hips close to him while he thrusts in quick and hard. Their pelvis clacking together over and over. He digs his fingers into spark's iliac crests as he thrusts from basically 3 inches of space between thrusts. But it feels so good with how deep he's hitting at spark's g-spot each time. The vibrations from the clacking of pelvises. And how fast he's going which is now rabbit humping speed.*  
  
Huh-ha ruff! Fu-uck! *PANT PANT PANT* gonna! *voice crack* cUm!  
  
*POUND POUND POU-ND*  
  
*GRUNT* y-you r-ready to cum with me? Ha-Ruff! Hrr! S-say my name again! It's -UNNH!!! so dAmn cuTe! I'm fixing ta-! FIrE a HoT LoAd iN yOu!!! YES!!! yEs!!!  
  
*his dick twitches and starts to swell inside to get ready to form a knot and trap the magic inside*  
~~~  
spark: *he moans loud, his eyelights rolling upwards again as he cries and drools of pleasure* AAaAANH!! H-HAA-AAAH!!! *he bucks with him a couple of times as his walls flutter before he clamps down on him like a vice grip, cumming for the third time, just in time for their souls to be aligned, causing him to arch his back forward high from another large wave of pleasure hitting him* AaaAaAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!  
~~~

~~~~  
Killer: HA!! HA-RAA!!! AHHHHH YESSS!!!!¡¡¡!!!  
  
*he slams himself inside a few more times then grunts and shoots 3 ropes of cum into spark's insides. The knot settling in place. He then flops down panting hard on spark's chest.*  
  
Haaaaa... Geez. Whoever knew you were so damn tight. And such a good fuck ~  
  
*he pins spark's wrists to the bed and starts nimbling and kissing at spark's neck*  
  
You're mine now ~ Heheheh ~  
~~~  
spark: *lays there, panting* ah. mhh *moans some at his neck getting nibbled on* hah. one fuck ant im "your's". gee. mmh so quick. *pant pant* *his tentacles idly move along killer some, but not much, as if they were petting him some in some way* imma, heh, laugh if you're zee vne who ents up carryink a kit. *pant*  
~~~

~~~  
Killer: i want you. And now that i've mated with ya. You're mine. I just. Want you. I want to keep you mine. I don't care if you want me back or not. Y o u ' r e F u c k i n g M i n e . . .  
  
Tom (on PA): ooooookay then. We'll be in there with a gurney to move you to your new room together. Please don't get aggressive with each other. Or you'll just have to be put into a room all alone.  
  
Killer: heh. I promise ~ *licks spark repeatedly on the face purring like crazy*

~~~  
spark: u-uh.. *confused right now. but just for now cause he's not use to it*  
~~~  
~~~  
Killer: hmmmm? ~ what is it? What's on your mind?  
  
*he kisses spark*  
  
hehehe. Am i making you uncomfortable? Maybe I'll fuck you some more after we're parted ~ hehehe ~  
~~~  
spark: im just.. not use to zis? it's just..different. usually zee people i deal vis after heat are..different reactink.  
~~~  
~~~  
Killer: hey! Whadda know, this is new too. Having someone who's mine. Hehe. Usually, after my heats, i kill the monster. And then boss beats me for wasting his time. Or human. Whatever. It doesn't matter to me. But I am kinda fanatic about soul sex for some reason. Even though it- ...nevermind. Hmmph. And it's not like we have a choice but to get to know each other better. Whadda say? Wanna be mates? Heheh~  
  
*purrs and smothers spark with attention...yet spark feels like... Something is off about killer's behavior. But then again. Spark doesn't know what's "normal" for killer.*  
~~~  
spark: i don't knov.. i.. *he can't help but purr back some as he looks to the side some at the entrance area of the room* ..i guess? *he barely knows him.. but. they will be stuck together for a while. so..* i hafe nefer hat a mate before sough.  
~~~

~~~  
Killer: hehehe~ wow. Me neither ~ I'll be a good mate. You'll see. Hey, hey. *kisses spark and grins very wide* i love you ~  
  
(Hehehe. If i can get this fucker to trust me. Maybe i can slap him around and toy around with him. I bet he's the type who won't do shit if his lover abuses him. H e h e h e h ! But first things first. Let's get him to swoon over me and fall in love with me.)

~~~  
spark: i.. *a confused look comes across his face again, and he kisses back a little that time* *it's gonna take him a bit, but when he falls, he'll fall hard*  
~~~

*tom shortly comes in to put killer and spark on a gurney*  
  
Tom: I...it's probably best you don't fall for each other.  
  
Killer: *angry look towards tom* so what? Fuck you, I want him.  
  
Tom: okay then *raises an eyebrow and wheels them out to their new room*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warnings:  
> allusion to past severe drug abuse  
> Forceful induced heats through injections  
> disturbing anatomy, but not as bad as last time  
> Forced pregnancy  
> they're watched the whole time they have sex  
> biting and such to partner  
> emotional manipulation/manipulation  
> abusive desires/thoughts  
> blurry consent  
> possesive behavior


	5. [Session Set One: Shah and Dust (time paired: 1), __:__ __/__/20__. Outcome: Success despite delay, no subject deaths]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is glad that he had not ended up with the malfested woman. If he had, the urge to kill her would have been in the back of his mind the whole time-- Not that he would have acted, it being an unwise decision in a situation like this.  
> He wonders how the perverted skeleton will fare against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is Madame's own take on Dust.
> 
> Due to Dust's LV/already naturally gifted magic levels, he has a large amount of cum. Whenever he uses a size larger than his default, that affects him greatly from being so overwhelmed.  
> the reason her Killer is not the same is because he hit the point of having so much DT that it has ruined his magic, so he has less cum. That's how she does them.   
> I'll put the hierarchy of cum levels in the endnotes with the warnings for those curious. XD

.  
.  
.  
  
*a new faced scientist comes to shah in the padded dark room. He has 2 guards with him... Strange. But appropriate? This particular scientist is...needless to say he's not so pretty looking in the face. Glasses. A lazy eye. He grabs at shah's wrist and pants weirdly as he talks*  
  
Trevor: h-hey miss. My name's Trevor. I'm gonna- *wheeze* -have to give you this now. Okay? Heheh. *wheeze*  
  
*he pulls out a needle with the heat inducer in it. the guards grin at shah but don't say a word*

~~~  
Shah: Okay. *She looks to the guards, grinning back, not phased by them*  
~~~

Trevor: *his breathing gets more excited as he gives her the heat inducer.*  
  
Now bend over. We're doing a extra exam on you. But don't tell anyone okay? Hehe. *cough* *wheeze*  
  
*the guards grin even more. And start to tug at their own pants.*  
____  
  
Rebecca: what happened our cameras on shah? And why won't the lights turn on her side of the room? We need to start this session with dust.  
  
Ajax: did you hear about the newbie Emma? I heard... He is a pervert.  
  
Emma: oh no. Rebecca! We need to abort!  
  
Rebecca: right away! Keep an eye on dust while i go for the door!  
  
*she runs*

~~~  
Shah: *Hums and does as told, not caring, her tail swooshing side to side slowly, drawing attention to her nice ass* ..Will I get to kill someone soon? I want to see the color red. I adore it so much~ *Her smell soon turns sickly sweet, pleasant to the nose*  
~~~

Trevor: no. Heheh!  
  
*he starts to unbuckle his pants and then rubs himself on her folds. One guards takes off his pants and tells her to suck him off. Meanwhile the other guard is starting to rub himself.*  
.  
.  
.  
*pounding and slamming is heard on the door. Locked too.*  
  
Trevor: shit. Looks like we have company.  
  
*doesn't waste anytime shoving himself in and starting to fuck shah roughly. In which he's sloppy and not very experienced in fucking.*  
___  
Rebecca: DAMN IT!!!!  
  
*pulls up her walkie talkie*  
  
IT'S LOCKED!!! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!!! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER!!!

~~~  
Shah: *She doesn't moan too much since he's not the best fucker, and opens her mouth, grinning* ah. *She's going to indulge them...for now*  
~~~  
Trevor: ah. Hmmm!!! aH! Wow. You're great! Hmmm!  
  
*he keeps "trying" to fuck her. But it seems like he's barely doing much and he's already sounding like he's going to cum.*  
  
Guard 1: *he smiles at that and shoves himself in roughly into her throat. He's more experienced. But he's choking her. And it's very uncomfortable for her.*  
____  
  
Ajax: *talks into his walkie talkie*  
  
I FOUND THE BUG! ROUTING POWER TO YOU!  
  
*he strips the hack device away from the powerlines and starts the power*  
____  
  
Rebecca: turn it on!  
  
Emma: ma'am! *she turns on the lights and cameras*  
____  
Trevor: shit! But I'm so close! Hnnn!  
___  
Rebecca: open it.  
  
Emma: what?  
  
Rebecca: I s a i d " O p e n i t ".  
  
Emma: o-okay. *she presses a button and the wall divider starts to lift up and the lights flash. Trapping the guards and Trevor inside.*  
____  
Trevor: shit!  
  
*he pulls out quickly and tries to run with his pants still down. But he trips. And he's too late. And at the mercy of shah and dust. And the guards still have they're guns. But they're pants are still down as they point they're guns at shah and shake in fear.*  
  
N-now. Missy. I'm with them. I-If you hurt me. They'll-  
  
John (Head CEO of facility): I think it's safe to say that you're are fired, Trevor. For trying to muddle your genes with her superior genes. Shah? I do believe you wanted to kill some people? They are all yours to have.  
  
Dust: *currently masturbating from having to wait to long. He's seems to be too lost to his heat to be able to kill right now.*  
  
Trevor: *he pisses himself and shakes* pl-please! Don't hurt me!!!

~~~  
Shah: *Purr~* *Walks towards him step by step, her wings opening and tail swaying quicker* Soon I'll get to see your beautiful blood~! *Giggle* I always love the blood in humans. *Her yellow eyes glow* Such. HeEhEE. Pretty. *Her voice is getting that orgasmic crazy light tone to it as she giggles and moves closer, the sound of her hoofs making contact with the floor probably a nerve-wracking noise to the man cause that's the sound of his death approaching* B l O o D ~ ! HaHhAH ~! *Kicks him square in the face hard and wooshes up some with a few flaps of the wings and drops down right on his chest hard, digging her feet in as she starts stomping on his chest with glee, giggling like the madwoman she is* HeeHEeHahHAH ~ ! SHow Me rED ~ !  
~~~

Trevor: *and he spits up blood and gurgles on his own blood since she erupted both his lungs. Which are now filling with blood. He tries to scream. But is dazed from the kick and soon starts to die.*  
  
Guard 1: *trips onto the bed where dust is. His gun out of reach.*  
  
Dust: fuckin. *GROWL*  
  
guard 1: *he's starting to lose his bladder control and pees himself a little. And shakes horribly. Starting to cry.*  
  
Dust: can't a monster get off in peace? Wait. *looks to shah* HEHEHEhEHehE. I like where this is going. She looks so... Beautiful killing them so viciously.  
  
*purrs and watches her kill while he counties to masturbate to her this time.*

~~~  
Shah: *She's giggling louder as she keeps stomping and stomping* MoRe~! GiVe mE mOrE BlOoD ~! *Giggle* *Stomp stomp stomp!* *Bends over some, looking at Trevor* Dead yet? Heehee. *Her gaze snaps to the other guard* YoU'll loOk sO beAutiFul deAD, ToO~ *She's so amused by this, but what she's fixing to do will really get herself going* *She starts quickly going over towards the guard, her wings fluttering some happily*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: HEHEHEHAHAAHAHAAA!!!  
  
*he's riled up and holds the guards wrists up so he can't escape*  
  
Gaurd 1: n-no! PLEASE!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
*anddddd he pisses himself*  
  
Dust: KILL HIM! KILL HIM! LET'S SPREAD THEIR ENTRAILS ON THE WALL!!! ON THE WALL!!! ON THE WALL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!  
  
*his pelvis glows brightly at the sight of her approaching to kill the guard*

~~~  
Shah: *She giggles, a purple-red-pink malicious aura flaming off her* *She brushes Dust's hands off gently, then grabs the guard by the shoulders, kneeing him in the stomach hard before tossing him to the side in a fluid movement, making the guard land on his back hard* HeeHeE~! *Gives him no chance to recover and puts a hoof on either side of him, and starts kicking him in the head over and over and over, giggling louder*  
~~~

~~~  
Guard 1: *his face is being caved in by her hoof and he quickly dies. Slumping to the floor dead.*  
  
Dust: so pretty. *pants and approaches shah more*  
  
hey, hey. You wanna kill the last one. And cover ourselves in blood? Heheh!!!  
  
Guard 2: *pees himself but still shakily holds his gun to them.*  
  
Dust: Tch. Look at him. Shaking in his boots like a pussy. HeHEHehehEhEh!  
  
Guard 2: don't f-fucking touch me!

~~~  
Shah: Aw. How come all of these humans have to dirty themselves? I wanted to play with one of their beautiful corpses. *Starts walking towards the guard* Oh well! Hurt me if you want. It'll only make me mad. You're going to die no matter what.  
~~~

Guard 2: FUCK YOU!  
  
*he shoots very badly and grazes her shoulder 3 times. And misses her completely 3 times.*  
  
*click. Click. Click.*  
  
N-no! Shit! Shit! Shit!  
  
*he starts reloading but drops his ammo and goes to pick it up*  
  
FUCKING SHIT!!!  
  
dust: *growls at that and rushes over the man. Breaking his arm and putting his broken arm behind his back.*  
  
Gaurd 2: AAHHGGGG!!! MY ARM!!!  
  
Dust: now, now. Is that any way to treat a lady? Look at her. Look at her eyes as she takes your life. Hehehe!  
  
Gaurd 2: NOOOO!!!

~~~  
Shah: *Luckily she had her wings curled. She barely reacts to getting grazed* HeEh  
Hee~ *She goes over and digs her foot into his sternum, starting to crack it somewhat slowly* I can't wait to cut your beautiful dead body open and feel your warm blood blood and taste it. *Purrs and giggles*  
~~~

Dust: *PURR PURR PURR*  
  
Gaurd 2: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
*horrible snapping and popping sounds fill the room*  
  
Dust: Hhh.... Hff... I wanna fuck you.... So bad...ah-hahaha!!! You're so fuckin sexy!!!  
  
*he starts humping the guard and pushes him farther into her foot to kill him faster*  
  
Gaurd 2: ack! *cough* *spit*  
  
AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *gurgle* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
*he spits up some blood, won't be long before he dies now.*

~~~  
Shah: Mmh. Hhaa. So pretty~ *Shudders at the sight of the blood, leaning over and wiping up some of the red onto her fingers, licking it up and moaning some at the metallic taste* sO GoOd~! *Presses harder against his sternum, wanting more to come up* Die.  
~~~

Gaurd 2: *CRACK* *gurgle* *spit*  
  
*falls down and gurgles and spits up blood. Convulsing a bit before gurgles his own blood and dies*  
  
Dust: hff... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
  
*he rips open the guard and starts smothering himself in blood laughing like crazy boyo he is*

~~~  
Shah: *Giggling maniacally as she gets down, getting her hands covered in blood, painting her face in it and licking it like it's sugar, moaning more, her folds getting absolutely soaked* So sweet. So tasty! aAah~ *Lick lick* *Dips her hands in again, running her hands up her front side starting from her hips to up along her large plush breasts and to her mouth to lick off the rest* mMh! amh. *Purr* *She's dripping so much, still smelling sweet under the smell of blood*  
~~~

Dust: ngh! *he picks her up and slams her into one of the padded walls panting hard and glowing pretty bright*  
  
Your scent. Your juices. You're so... W e t. Unnnh... You want me you naughty girl? Want my big thick cock?  
  
*he reaches down and rubs and flicks her clit. Dust here really knows how to please a woman. His teeth press against her neck and he licks up her neck. And then kisses her deeply with his tongue. Lapping up any blood too.*

~~~  
Shura: *She's much heavier than a skeleton since she's a humanoid being. almost 159 pounds* aAH! *She moans and bucks her hips some, kissing him back and licking him - Her tongue soft and slick, not completely human, her saliva tainted with the taste of metallic red-, getting off some of the blood that Dust smeared on himself* Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! *Kisses him again hungrily, her tail curling around her and then him, rubbing against him slowly some*  
~~~

Dust: *he shudders and then carries her to the bed and slams her onto it halfway on the bed. And halfway off it. He then holds her legs apart and summons his member. Starting to rub on her folds some.*  
  
Annh! FUCK! Y-you ready for the best time of your fucking life?!  
  
*he summons out her soul. And summons out his soul.*

~~~  
Shah: Ah. *She's so warm and wet. Even her thighs are squishy some, but not as much as they could because she is a bit muscular. Not enough to ruin her femininity, but enough to make her body more defined and attractive* Yes~ Shove it in me and make me feel so- *She rubs and squeezes her breasts and moans softly for him, trying to spur him on more* ah. -good and full~ Mmh. Impress me, pretty eyed skeleton~ *She purrs some at the "pretty eyed" part cause she really does like the red of his eyelights*  
*Shah's soul is a orange. Bravery. With some splotches of black hatred. Corrupt malfested purple-pink-red flames flicker off around it some, too*  
~~~

Dust: heh~ as you wish doll face~  
  
*he makes himself as big as he can get*  
  
Holy fuck... You're definitely... Gonna be a tight fit...  
  
*he positions himself and starts to push into her*  
  
A-AH!!! F-FUCK!!! S-sO TiGht!!!  
  
*he gives a little buck and tries to push in even more*  
  
HGHH!!! *huff huff huff* am I hurtin ya dollface?  
  
*his soul flutters a greeting to shah's soul. And approaches her soul...*  
  
HAAAAHH!!!! D-DOLL!!!!  
  
*tears of pleasure prick his sockets and he isn't even in halfway XD*

~~~  
*Shah's vagina is nicely tight and pretty fucking deep. And it feels..better than a usual vagina? A bit more rigid than smooth walls that feel nice against his dick..*  
Shah: AaAH!!! YES YES!!! MOoORe!!! AAANH!!! MORE! *She moans loudly and loosely wraps her legs around him as her soul greets his back and gives it a rub*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: ANNH!!! AHN-KAY!!!  
  
*he holds onto her hips and tries to push in. He's stuck. He bucks hard. Still nothing. He bucks harder and it was at this point he thrusted too hard and his dick rams into her cervix. He lets a voice cracked yelp of pleasure. Then starts to slowly thrust into her. Tears and drool falling from his face*  
  
Ffff!!! Hhh! *pant pant pant* oh gods... So *thrust thrust thrust...* t-tight! Gah!  
  
*his eyelights cross and he flops his head onto her breasts. Both his hands on either side of her as he thrusts in slowly. Very out of it as he drools on her*  
  
Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
  
*thrust thrust thrust*  
  
you're sooooo tiiiiiight... And warm... FuuuuuUuck...  
~~~  
Shah: *She had yelped some and moaned when he hit that deep* *But now that he's going slow, she's not as loud and with a turn, she's got him on the bed instead and starts roughly riding him, with more ease than one should have* aAAANH!!! HAAA!! YESSS!!! *Her tail flicks more quickly and wings shift some from pleasure happy* SucH a BIg PreTTY DiCK!!! AAAH!!! *And like some dang anime, her breasts even bounce some with each rise and fall*  
~~~

Dust: UNNH!!!  
  
*GROOOWLLL*  
  
*and he violently flips her over and bends her legs over on the bed so that her hooves are touching the bed as he thrusts in hard and fast*  
  
UNnnh!!! FUCK! Take it! Take it all! Ah!~  
  
*he bites on the side of her neck and his fangs pierce into her flesh enough to well up blood from her. He growls with a mouthful of her neck. His pre now slathering her insides up.*

~~~  
Shah: AaANH!!!! *She arches her back, yelping some and then moaning very loudly, digging her nails in the bed* Y-Y-YEESSS!!! AaAAH!!!! GET ME BL-BLOODY!! GET ME AANH FILTHY!! YESSS!!  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: HRRR!!! I'M GONNA CUM!!! HRR!!! HRRRR!!!  
  
*THRUST!!!¡¡!! TH-RUST!!!¡¡!! TH-RU-ST!!!¡¡!!*  
  
A-AH! AH! UUUUUNNNNHAAAAA!!!!  
  
*his dick twitches and he bucks in as deep as he can go and cums deep into shah's womb*  
~~~  
Shah: A-a-AAH!! *She screams out in pleasure, clamping down hard on him, her muscles tensing from the pleasure hitting her hard* AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! YyYeeEEeSS!!!  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: hrr....hrr...  
  
*he lets go of her legs...*  
  
HRRRRR!!!  
  
*and flips her on her belly and fucks into her fast and hard again. This time, he's positioned juuuust right to hit her g-spot each time. He pants and drools like a dog while he thrusts in holding her hips.*  
~~~  
~~~  
Shah: *She arches her back, her tail curling around him loosely* A-AH HAAA!!! S-SO ANH GOOD! SUCH A- AH!! -WONDERFUL J-JOB FROM A- MMH!! -BEAUTIFUL SKELETON!! AaANhH!!! *Digs her sharp nails in the bed again*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: T-THANK-UNNH!!!-YOU!!! AAAaaUNNH!!!  
  
*he leans back a bit and keeps thrusting with one hand on her hip. And his other hand experimentally tugs on her tail while he thrusts. Really rolling his hips into his thrusts and hitting her g-spot. He's pretty good at this*  
  
*PANT PANT PANT*  
  
*THRUST!!!¡¡¡!!! THRUST!!!¡¡¡!!! THRUST!!!¡¡¡!!!*  
  
A-AH!!! I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL TOO!!! SO BEAUTIFUL!!! AH GODS YOUR PUSSY IS SO WARM!!! AND WET!!! AND S-SO!!! AAH!!! WEIRDLY RIBBED!!! A-AH-AYE LOVE IT!!! IT'S SO GoOD!!!

~~~  
Shah: *She doesn't seem to get louder when it's pulled on, so pulling on it does nothing but make the tail wrap around his arm* AAaaAh!!!! Y-YOU H-HAAHVE THE- AAANH!!! -B-BIGGEST DI-DICK I'VE EVER- AAAH!!!! -FELT!! S-SO-!! *Leans her head back, moaning louder and louder, her walls fluttering each time he hits her g spot*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *PANT PANT*  
  
HOW'S THIS?!  
  
*smacks her ass at medium power while he keeps thrusting. his pace stuttering some and his dick twitches here and there.*  
  
UNNH!!! GETTING CLOSE  
AGAIN DOLLFACE!!! YOU READY FOR MY CuM aGAIN?! I'M GONNA FiLL YA sO FuLL!!!  
  
*THRUST!!!¡¡¡!!! THRUST!!!¡¡¡!!! TH-RUST!!!¡¡¡!!!*

~~~  
Shah: *She moans louder some, her ass specifically made by her body to be a more sensitive area* A-AANH!!!!!! AAAH!!! YES!!! FILL ME!!! HAAA!!! MAKE ME MMHHH SO FILTHYYY!!! AAAAH!!!! *Her walls flutter more as their souls get closer along with them*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: UNNH!! UNNNHHHAH!!! AL- *TH-RUST!!!¡¡¡!!!* -RIGHT!!! I'M!!! I'M CU-! C-! OOOHHHH!!! CuuuuuuUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMiiiiIIIIINNNNgggGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!~ <3  
  
*and he thrusts in as deep as he can go and hold her hips close to his as he unloads cum into her womb. Again.*

~~~  
Shah: A-AANH!!!!! Y-A-YEEEESSSSSSS!!!!! *She leans her head back, moaning loudly as she clamps down quite hard* AAA- *But as soon as their souls align, the loud moans louden even more into wails of pleasure* AAAaAaAAAhH!!!!!!!!  
~~~

Dust: *and as for dust. When they're souls align he screams in pleasure as loud as error XD. And a knot settles in place.*  
  
AaAaAaAaAaAaHhHhHhHhH!!¡¡!!¡¡!!¡¡!!¡¡!!!!!  
  
*and flops down on her panting. But then his dick twitches again and he cums inside her. Again. And again. And again. Shah's womb is starting to bloat and expand.*  
  
Unnnh! *spurt* I can't stop! Ah! *spurt* cumming! Ah! *spurt*  
____  
  
Rebecca: well then...  
  
Ajax: that's definitely some sort of record.  
  
Tom: h-how can he have so much?!  
  
Emma: imagine if he was human.  
  
Rebecca: that's like your soooooooooo pregnant and you can't do anything about it. Pfft.  
  
Karen: how are thingz goin? *pops gum*  
  
Rebecca: they're.... Gonna need a while. The male skeleton can't stop cumming. Let's wait and see if he stops at some point.  
  
Karen: ok! *pops her gum and sits down to read a magazine*

~~~  
Shah: mmh. *She shifts around and sits up- causing Dust to slip off her back and onto the bed, him now laying on his back on the bed- since being on her belly is quick to become uncomfortable* So much. It's all so tingly. *She shudders a little, wondering what it would be like if he were to pull out and it gush all over the place*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: y-yeah... That's my- unnh! *spurt* magic inside ya. I think I'm gonna -ah!!! *spurt* be awhile. Just. Don't try to tug off me. The knot will hurt us both. -aH! *spurt*  
  
*he purrs. It feeling weird for shah inside. Vibrating the cum and her walls with his purrs. He places his hands on her belly*  
  
I think I'm gonna fill ya so full you'll look unnh!!! *spurt* -pretty big. So. If cum inflation is your thing. You'll be gettin your wish. Ah! *spurt*

~~~  
Shah: Mhhh. It's no where as good as if it were all over me instead of all trapt inside. *Places a hand on her belly, too* But this is nice too. *Purrs some with him, laying back and managing to lay beside him, her back to him since that's how they knotted together*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *his hand raises to her breast... Then stops.*  
  
I shouldn't be...feeling... I...unnh! *spurt*  
  
*you can imagine him blushing pretty hard*  
  
Why do I feel? I... This isn't right. I shouldn't want... Unnnh! *spurt* I... I'm a murderer. I'm allowed to... To... Ah! *spurt* h-hey... What's your name a-again?  
  
{Oh geez... You fucked up dust. You really did.}  
  
Ah! *spurt* just figured I-if were assigned together. And... And... OH!!! *spurt* *pant pant* I'm gonna be cumming inside you... I sh-should know your name?  
  
*that hand of his seems to want to keep trying to caress her breast. But he's holding back the urge to grab it. He's Embarrassed as hell*

~~~  
Shah: *She doesn't seem to mind that he's reaching around to them* I am Shah. Mmh. *Her walls tighten just a moment then loosen* And shouldn't you be feeling because you're in me? *She's oblivious to the kinda "feel" he means* Are you walking, talking, skeletons not supposed to feel in your dicks like the dead? *Her tail curls around him again, her right-wing stretching out above him a moment before curling back up*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: n-ah!!! *spurt* that's not what I mean! I mean I... I... I... Unnnh! *spurt* it's.... Stupid... Probably... Do you...  
  
*he finally grabs her breast and squeezes it lightly in his hand. Then kisses her neck.*  
  
Do you... Wanna? Ah! *spurt* do I make you feel... Good? And... Do you... Like me? I...i get if you just wanna be friends. Or acquaintances...fuck. Just! UNNAAHHH!!! *spurt* just... I don't care if ya killed me over and over. Just to... Make you happy. Do you... Fuckin!!!  
  
*he starts breaking down into tears and cries. Yet still moaning and spurting more cum into her womb*  
  
Who am I kidding?! All I'm ever good for is hurting people. Hhh! *spurt* And it just... Feels so GOOD!  
  
{I'm just... Not worthy of... Love... A family. A normal life...} *sob*

~~~  
Shah: mMh. What do you mean by like? Do you mean "like" such as how I like blood, the beautiful color black with lovely red? I do like your eyes and your bones. Heehee. Red is so pretty and so are bones~ *Slight shudder* Bones are so beautiful. And *Purrs some* I do feel soo good. The best dick I've ever had~ *Right now for Shah, it's not really emotional connection love. It's more of "I like your body". But give her a minute or so and it'll start clicking in a bit*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *he wipes at his tears*  
  
No you fucking mad woman!...Sorry... I- FUCK! *spurt* I like your body... I love it a lot. But... But I'm used to "just liking a body". And not... You. What am I saying? Fuck it... I -HaaaAaH! *spurt* i don't love you. Just the heat. No. No. That's just. Madness. I can't possibly be in love with....a...I don't even what you are...a demon? But... You're more like...a angel to me... *grunts and spurts* AHHH!!! SHUT UP DUST!!! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!!! YOU'RE NOTHING! A NOBODY! YA GOTTA KILL! SHE DOESN'T MATTER!!! SHE DOes-n't m-ma-tter..! *SOB*

~~~  
Shah: I do not get it. What other kind of love could there be? *She genuinely sounds confused, like she's never been in love with someone or never had someone love her other than her looks* And why are you freaking out and crying? ...I know I do not matter. Bodies are play toys! Heehee. Quite fun play toys to dig into. *Smiles and thinks a moment* ...You know. You're the first skeleton to help me kill and play with blood with me. It was quite exciting! Other people try to kill me or run. They die too. But I now know the games are more fun with someone else. Sad all the other beautiful walking bodies do not want to join the fun. Mmh.  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: Oh dear gods woman.... I... I... Just let me show you what I mean. I want you. Ok? I want you near me. I like you. I-I just needa -HAAAH!!! *spurt* show you. And you'll... You'll get it.  
  
*he grabs both her breasts and rubs her nipples between his fingers and he kisses her neck and licks it like crazy*  
  
*kiss kiss kiss*

~~~  
Shah: aAh! *Her walls tighten a moment then loosen again* Mmh. But how is Mh this a different like? The others ah want to grab and play too? They also want me, and want me to come near them. Mmh.You say it differently and act different some though.. Is it different because I feel like being around you, too? Ah  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: nooooooooo... -Hrr! *spurt* i want you to be mine only to touch and... *kiss kiss kiss* I don't have to touch you. *kiss* Or kiss you to express love for you. *kiss kiss* I just -ah! *spurt* Want to see you every day. Talk. Cook you something. Keep you safe. *kissssssss* And... No one can touch like this but me. *nibble lick* I.... I n e e d you. You're... You're m i n e . *bite* m i n e - Ah! *spurt*  
  
*he licks at her new wound. Lapping her blood up.*  
  
Your taste. Your blood. Gods... It's so... S w e e t ~ ahhn ~ *spurt*  
  
*his hands slide down to her belly*  
  
Feeling full my little doll?  
  
*he purrs and pets her belly gently*  
  
I like making you feel good and happy <3 unnnnnnnhhhh ~ *spurt*

~~~  
*Shah's blood is a deeper darker red than a human’s and has the slightest purple tint. And it does indeed taste a little sweet. There is this underlying taste though.. A little taste sorta like the slightly sour taste of grape skin*  
Shah: Ah. *Her walls tighten a moment again* Yes~ I still wish it was all on me, but this mmh the most full I've ever been. *Full indeed. Her belly is getting pretty big* Mmh. I think I understand this new like and love you mean. I think ah I might like you some back.  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *PURR!~PURR!~PURR!~*  
  
r-really? I'm so glad to hear you say -unnnnh~ haaa~ *spurt* that. Heh. Sorry. I needed to cum again. And I'm glad we'll be havin a kid after this too.  
  
*licks her shoulder blade and nuzzles it. Since he's too short to lick behind her ear XD*  
  
I'll be the best dad for you. Or mom. If i'm the one who carries the souling. Hey... -hhhHHN! *spurt* *pant pant* Wait.... Are you human? Or monster? Orrrr???

~~~  
Shah: Mmh. I'm not human. I'm what the humans group together in a group called "Horned Lost Soul", or they mainly call me a demon.  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warnings:  
> uncomfortable short sex scene  
> Minor character deaths. descriptive violent deaths.  
> human bodies reacting like human bodies can do, so people do pee out of fear  
> Shah and Dust are getting turned on by death  
> Forceful induced heats through injections  
> Forced pregnancy  
> they're watched the whole time they have sex  
> moment of a breakdown.  
> possessive behavior
> 
> ___~___
> 
> [Most cum to least headcanons]  
> ·Nightmare: 1 cup
> 
> ·Vervain: 24 teaspoons [half a cup]
> 
> ·spark  
> ·swing
> 
> ·Error: 2 teaspoons, average skeleton amount
> 
> ·Grøh
> 
> ·Kuro: less than 1 teaspoon


	6. [After Session Set One, Shah and Dust: Notes and Camera #__, log __.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had just woke up from his nap, luckily used to having to do such a thing. Besides, he does not trust this place with the people in it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind, as I said in the last chapter, Madame has her own twist/different things for Dust such as his large reserve of magic.  
> seriously, I mean large as you're about to read in a few seconds. XD
> 
> ps, something that is out of context for now, yes I know it says "British warm". it was an auto-correct caused mistake by her phone, but we keep it cause of an inside joke centered around another character. XD

~~~  
*time skip ahead by 30 minutes*  
  
|the time is now 4:00 am|  
  
Dust: ngh! *spurt spurt spurt* ok... I'm done...  
  
*the knot loosens by now. And slowly. Magic starts gushing out of shah from around dust's member*  
  
Want me to pull out when the knot loosens enough? Sheesh. There's so much cum Already gushing out of you... *PURRRRRRRR*

~~~  
Shah: Mmh. Yes. *There's enough cum packed in there to make her look like she's got 4 due in her womb. Dust has got some seriously large amounts of magic* You can pull out. *Her immediate response to the magic pouring out of her is to reach a hand down and get some on it, bringing it to her mouth and licking it* Mmmhh. So..tingly. *Lick lick* Mhh.  
~~~~

~~~  
Dust: heh. Okay.  
  
*he pulls out and magic starts gushing and bubbling out her entrance. Unsummoning his member. Then gets slapped in the face fulla tired.*  
  
FuUUUuck... *flops on the bed* i'm so tiiiiireeddddddd... A-anywaysss doolll... I was gonna say I caaann make it flavored for you next time. Pomegranate is my cum flavor. Ngghhhh.... Bananas make good hatssszzzz....zzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz....  
____  
  
Rebecca: *hits tom with her book on his knee*  
  
Tom: HUUzZZah?!? I'M AWAKE!!!  
  
Rebecca: time to get back to work. Go get them.  
  
Tom: *ahem ahem* yes ma'am.  
  
*after a moment tom arrives with a gurney. He yawns tiredly.*  
  
Hey guys, hehe. Looks like he's out. You wanna ride on the gurney with him? Or walk??? Then again. You're....leaking...  
  
*he blushes hard. And then feels uncomfortable around shah.*  
  
U-UHM! let's just! Get you two on the gurney!  
  
*he starts to help shah on first. Poor tom. He's stiff as a board but he's trying desperately to get shah to her room so he can relax*

~~~  
Shah: *She gives no fucks at being seen naked or with cum leaking from her* *Gets on the gurney and lifts Dust up on it with her, laying him against her and her big belly, petting his skull some in fascination, humming a bit*  
~~~

Tom: *he then hoists the gurney up to push them towards their new room. Still hard as a rock but he's ignoring the urge.*  
  
H-how are you j-just able to be okay. W-with... Magic seeping from you? A-and okay with being seen naked? Btw. You both need to bathe. I can help you if you need. *slight whimper from pain*  
  
s-sorry. I'm feeling pretty uncomfortable and I would prefer it if I could just drop you off at your new room onto your bed. But your filthy. So you need to bathe before you get under the sheets. Everything is white... And well... The CEO is coming to meet you very soon. A-and... It'll be very bad if you're not clean. And obedient. And talk back to him. {N-no matter how he treats you...} C-can you please go get cleaned up after you're done with enjoying that cum... Flowing out your tight pu- *shakes his head* s-sorry! Sorry! We're almost there!  
  
*they're going down a lot of hallways. Tom goes to use a card key to unlock door after door. The mechanical doors locking back in place behind them. Still the same color white floor, walls, and ceiling.*  
  
Dust: *he smiles in his sleep and purrs. Holding her belly. And also liking the pets a lot. But not quite pet heaven.*  
  
{D-doll...zzz....Mmmh...}  
  
*PURR PURR PURR*  
  
{The neck....zzz.... Pet... Zzz... Neck... Mmmhhh... Good pets...Mmmhhh... You're my goddess...zzzzz....zzzzzzzz.... Mmmmh....}  
  
*PURR PURR PURR*

~~~  
Shah: *Hum* Okay. *Starts petting Dust's neck out of curiosity*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *he tenses up and starts purring to the max very loudly*  
  
Mmmh! Ah-ha! Oh gods! So- *PURR!~* good! More! More patzzzz! Mmmh!  
  
{Ah- haaaaa...}  
  
zzzzzzzzz *PURR!~* zzzzzzzz.... *PURR!~* zzzzzzzzz.... *PURR!~* zzzzzzzzz...  
  
Tom: Pfft. We're here.  
  
*he wheels the gurney into the room after unlocking the door with a card key. The "holding cell" straight up looks like an apartment. Living room. Kitchen. Bedroom. Bathroom. Ya da ya da. Tom wheels them into the bathroom. Then sets the gurney close to the floor.*  
  
Should I go? Or... Do you need help?  
  
*at this point. Shah can see how hard tom is. His cock is painfully pressing into his pants.*

~~~  
Shah: *Normally, she'd jump him and fuck him, but eh. She's not in the mood for that, not does she feel like he needs to die. Cause she now knows that the people aren't supposed to fuck her* I'm strong enough to move around like this. *Hums and stands up going to the tub* ...? *Pauses* How do we wash when no one has filled it with water?  
~~~

Tom: u-Uhm. Here. You just.  
  
*points to the valves*  
  
This one is hot water. This one is cold. If you turn both you'll get lukewarm. And you just... You keep figuring out what temperature you like using the valves. Here. I'll put on hottish-warm for you. And him.  
  
*he goes to the tub and turns on the shower. Sets the water to British-warm.*  
  
And you pull this thing to fill the tub up.  
  
*he pulls up the lever on the spout of the tub*  
  
And press this thing to make sure the water stays where it's supposed to for a bath.  
  
*he presses the stopper down*  
  
If you wanna turn it off. Turn the valves the Opposite way and press the stopper so the water drains out. N-now. C-can i go? Sh-shit! You saw!  
  
*he covers his crotch with his hands. Then lets out a whimper when he accidentally rubs his own tip with his hand*  
  
D-don't look at there. P-please. I'm sorry. It's just. You're naked. And the cum is turning me on. And. I'm so so sorry! Please don't tell anyone about this! It's Embarrassing... And they'll probably demote me. Pl-please. Don't tell them. A-and I'm not gonna touch you unless you want- no,no,no. Tom. That's right. I'm not allowed to touch you. Ok? S-so. I-I-I should really leave. And. Take care of this. If i can. S-so are you gonna be ok now? Here's the s-soap. It cleans you when you slather it on yourself and scrub your body. Then you rinse it off.  
  
*pulls out shampoo, conditioner, and body wash bottles from under the sink. And quickly gives to her*  
  
Dust: *still purring like crazy*  
  
Are going to the beach? Mmmh... *PURR!~* zzzzz....

~~~  
Shah: *She looks fascinated by the tub and how he filled it up and she's on the floor, poking at the water, also fascinated by how it's warm without having to use fire to warm the water* ...Okay. *She still doesn't seem bothered that he's aroused by her* First though.. Why is there three bottles of "soap"?  
~~~

~~~  
Tom: *points to each one*  
  
Shampoo, for your scalp and hair.  
  
Conditioner, to make your hair glossy, healthy, and smooth.  
  
And body wash, for your. Body. Duh. N-now. Uh. Is that all?  
  
*he bites his hand to cope with his erection*  
  
Dust: *stilllll purring*

~~~  
Shah: Yes. *Stands up and gets in the water* *Messes around with the bottle till she manages to figure out how to open it and then proceeds to pour it all over her and Dust*  
~~~

~~~  
Tom: uhhhh... You don't have to use that much. Try to conserve the soap, please? Be seeing you later I guess. {Mmmh.}  
  
*hoists the gurney up and rolls out quickly. He opens the door again. And locks it behind him. And now shah and dust are alone.*  
  
Dust: *when some drips onto his eyesocket he rubs the spot. Then cringes awake*  
  
ICK!!! SOAP IN MY SOCKET!!! GET IT OUT! OUT! OUT!

~~~  
Shah: This stuff hurts? Why is it used then? How do I get it out? Like this? *Proceeds to dunk Dust's head underwater a second then bring it back up* Did that get it out?  
~~~

Dust: *surprised sound. Then resurfaces and coughs. Reaching into his socket and getting the bit of soap out. Then rinsing the area and rubbing at his socket*  
  
Ey! No, no. Not really? Just. Is uncomfortable. But for a human. I guess it does sting some? But then again. You’re not human?  
  
*yawns*  
  
Here. Lemme wash you good.  
  
*he starts rubbing the body wash on her neck. And then her arms. And grins when he gets to her breasts and washes them too purring.*  
  
This feel nice? Heh <3

~~~  
Shah: Mmhh. *Nod* Yes. *Surprisingly, unlike Dust, she isn't completely worn out from their sex earlier* *She tries to wash him back by running her hands along his bones, spreading the soap she got on him*  
~~~  
~~~  
Dust: here. Wash me with... Hmm.  
  
*points to a washcloth sitting on the sink countertop*  
  
that washcloth over there. Your meaty hands are nice... But won't cover much of my bones. Since well... I have holes everywhere as a part of my body. But also...  
  
*he takes her hand and kisses it. Then guides her hand to wash the side of his neck while he purrs pretty loud from the feeling.*  
  
You can wash me like this... See?

~~~  
Shah: *She moves Dust off her, gets up and goes over and gets the washrag, going over to Dust and sitting back down in the tub* Like this? *Starts rubbing the rag along his sudsy bones*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: mmmhmm... Mmmhhh... *purr purr purr* that feels very nice... Heh.  
  
*grabs her ass with both hands and rubs it*  
  
I got your ass. Hehe.  
~~~  
Shah: *Her tail curls around in the water as she smiles* You do. *Continues to clean him*  
~~~  
~~~  
Dust: hey, shah? How is... A horned lost soul made? I'm curious...  
  
*he slides his hands to her back and hugs her gently. His face in between her breasts.*  
  
*purr purr purr*  
~~~  
Shah: I do not know. All I know is I woke up in the astral chaos.. *Washes along Dust's back*  
~~~  
~~~  
Dust: what's that?  
  
*washing her back in return And washes her wings some too gently*  
  
I can tell you my story if you like. Or just. Enjoy this moment quietly.  
  
*purrrrrr purr purr*  
~~~  
Shah: *Slight shrug* The Astral Chaos is another realm. It's a mix of chaos and order. It's full of broken structures that you have to fly from one to the other. Horned lost souls and Winged lost souls live in it.  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: hmm... I lived in a place we call "the underground". Our king is quite lousy with names. But we had many sections of the underground that was quite beautiful. One section of the underground has snow. And ice. That's my home. Snowdin. I live in snowdin town. And... I had a brother. Papyrus... But... A human fell into the underground... Killed everyone. And time repeated. Over. And over. And over. The kid never stopped killing. And... Well... So I killed everyone. Gained everyone's LV... And killed the kid. Over. And over. And over. But it was no use. But now. I don't care. I like being here more than that place. Sure. This place is not the best of places. But. At least i have someone to talk to... It's been...Idk... Years? I lost count... But. It's nice to finally just... "Talk" to someone. Usually. I kill anyone i meet. Because. I have to. But this is really, really, nice. I haven't fucked someone in a very long time. Not to mention. We're not just gonna be fuck buddies. I care for you. Some. And you care for me some. Maybe. We can turn this into a good relationship? Ooops. Sorry. I'm rambling cause I'm pretty tired from fucking you so hard.  
  
*yawns and his sockets droop some. As he then tiredly grabs her tail and strokes it and cleans it.*

~~~  
Shah: Mmh. *Hums some at the feeling* It is fine. I know you mortals wear easier. ..And it is different for me too. I also usually kill everyone I meet because I like seeing bodies and feeling them and it's something fun. I am not lacking in sex though. I fuck quite a good bit, but not as much as I kill.  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: PBBT! who said i was a mortal?  
  
*tweezes the tip of her tail curiously*

~~~  
Shah: *Her tails wiggles a bit in hid light grasp* You are not mortal?  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: mmmhmm... You see. When i killed everyone. I gained enough power to become immortal. Lot of LV. DT. And EXP. Made that happen. I don't know why. But i start to feel... Sluggish. Without killing someone. And if I kill too many people i start to have a lot of pent up EXP and power in my soul. And well. I need to vent through exercising. Blasting my GBs. Orrrrrrr~  
  
*licks up her nipple*  
  
Another way to... "Exercise". Hehehe. Sex helps a lot. So if you wanna go on a little killing spree some time... Be sure to invite me doll~ I can fuck you good again. And keep going as long as we keep killing a lot. Hehe. Hey, can try something? Something like this?  
  
*he then gently bites her nipple and swirls his tongue around it*  
  
How's this feel? Good?

~~~  
Shah: Ah. Yes. *Holds his head and giggles some* I would love to go on a killing spree with you. All the dead bodies would be so, ah *Shudders a bit at the thought* B e a t i fu l ~ Heehee. And so would the sex~ And we could play with the bodies~ *Purrs some, giggling just a bit more*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: Mmmh...  
  
*he then starts sucking tiredly and gently on her nipple. Raising his hand to her other nipple and fumbling around with it in between his fingers.*

~~~  
Shah: Mmm.. *Pets the back of his head some, smiling* Should we get out of the water soon?  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *he lets go of her* yeah. You wanna just. Wash up? And get ready for bed?

~~~  
Shah: I don't know if I can sleep yet. *Pets him a bit more before getting the rag and washing off the rest of her, which wasn't much more*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: okay. How about watching some TV and then you can pass out?  
  
*he starts washing and rinsing himself a bit. His bones are almost clean.*

~~~  
Shah: T...V..? *Confused as to what that is* What is that?  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: hoooooo boyyyy.... I'll show you when we get out. That is. If we have one. Considering this is a very nice bathroom and they didn't make us go to a prison-like shower room. Got another question. Why did you go along with the guys we killed and their plan to rape you? If someone dared tried that with me.... Hooooo boy. You best believe either one of two things would happen. One. I kill them. Two. I summon my biggest cock and flip them over and destroy their asshole. Hehehe. But no one has really tried that with me ever. Unless i was in heat like you saw me. But all before you that was involved with my heat has been killed by me.  
  
*he washes his face now. Then tries to stand. But can't.*  
  
Fuckin... Stupid legs not working right.

~~~  
Shah: I went along cause I like sex. I wanted to see how good they were. Have a little fun. But they were horrible. So I was going to either let them keep going to fool them or soon skip straight to killing them. *She holds him and stands up with him with mostly ease, stepping out of the tub*  
~~~

Dust: okay. Fair enough I suppose. But he was...ugly. I would rather die than fuck something so foul looking. Lazy eye. Even looked like a chimp. Ugh... And well. The guards looked okay. I would have fucked them. But you... You smelt so sweet. And your body is farrrrrrrrrr superior to them. Hehe. Who made you to have such beautiful boobs? Heh. I kinda jealous a bit of your body. You're... Idk. But I certainly have a thing for beauty. And you have it doll <3  
  
*kiss*

~~~  
Shah: *Kisses him back* I enjoy the looks of a body too. Bodies are so beautiful even in death. It's- heehee - amazing to feel it grow colder. The skin paler. Blood thicken. And ah. The bones. Heehee. The white bones inside. So hard. So smooth. *Runs her hands along him as she walks out the bathroom* It all so pretty.  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: too bad it smells horrible tho. But mmmh... Pet me more. Your hands are so squishy and soft. Mmmmhhhh <3  
  
*purrrrrr purrrrr purrrr*  
  
If ya pet my neck. That's the best spot for pets. And it's also sensitive too. So uh. If you bite my neck that'll make me moan and it'll drive me crazy. Same thing if you scratch it. It feels so good. Yet not enough. But ya pet it. It feels so damn relaxing and just so good. But I wonder what happens if you pet my neck for 10 minutes? Heh. I'll probably be so relaxed I fall asleep. Heheh! Now uh. Wanna get some clothes? Or nah? I'd like some clothes. And uh. Sit me down on the couch there, please. And trust me. You wanna grab clothes for me first and come back. Cause if ya don't know what a TV is. Then you must be a hundred years or so older than me. Even tho I'm immortal myself. And I wanna see your reaction. Heheh!

~~~  
Shah: Okay. I do not mind being without clothes. Should we dry first? It seems like it would be hard to get clothes on while wet.  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: oh yeah. If there's a linen closet. It might be in the bathroom. Or near the bathroom. That's where they store towels. Fluffy cloth for drying after a bath. Usually white in color... But I'm guessing you knew that???  
  
*boops her nose*  
  
Hey. hehe.

~~~  
Shah: *Her eyes cross to look at his finger when he does that* Why did you do that?? *Goes and looks around in the cabinets in the bathroom for some towels*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *giggles like crazy* PFFT! HEHEHE! c-cause! Omg HEHEHEHEHE! your eyes crossed and looked goofy as shit! HEHEHE!!!

~~~  
Shah: ???? *Keeps looking around till she finds some towels, getting two* Here. *Hands him a towel and sets him on the closed toilet* *Starts drying herself off*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: Pfft. It's ok. I just did that cause it was random and it confused you. So cute. Heh <3  
  
*and he starts drying himself off too*

~~~  
Shah: *Smiles some* *Continues to dry off, and when she's done, she drops the towel on the floor, waiting for him to be done*  
~~~  
~~~  
Dust: *puts the towel on his head*  
  
Hey... I'm napstablook. I'm super emo....and really shy... OOoooOoohhHhh nOoO I'm sOoOrry…

~~~

Shah: Who's Napstablook? what is an emo?

~~~  
Dust: hehehe. S'alright doll. Just... A friend. I knew.  
  
*he takes off the towel and puts it on the floor. he looks sad for a moment*  
  
Hehehe! "Emo" is uh... Hard to describe. Don't worry about it doll. Heh!  
  
*and right back to his mask smile*

~~~  
Shah: You’re faking your smile though. *Goes to him, putting a finger on each side of his smile*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
*gets up on his shaky legs and leaves. Going to find clothes.*

~~~  
Shah: *She blinks, not getting how what she did made him leave* ..? *heads out the room and starts looking around, looking at everything, curiously. especially stuff she's not seen before*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *muffled sounds come from the bedroom*

~~~  
Shah: *Sets down what she had picked up and goes over to the bedroom door, opening it and looking in* ?  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *he's dressed now and walks around pacing back and forth. Mimicking a voice and having a conversation with himself.*  
  
(in papyrus' voice): ARE YOU OKAY BROTHER? YOU SEEM A LITTLE DOWN.  
  
Dust: I'm fine.  
  
(in papyrus' voice): NO YOU ARE NOT FINE.  
  
dust: *grumble* can't you just leave me alone right now paps?!?!  
  
. . . sorry papyrus.  
  
(in papyrus' voice): IT IS ALRIGHT. NOW TELL ME WHAT IS THE MATTER. WHY ARE WE NOT OUT KILLING MONSTERS TO GAIN LV BROTHER? YOU KNOW YOU MUST GET BACK TO CHARA AND PUT THEM IN THEIR PLACE IN THE GROUND FOR GOOD.  
  
dust: I know! I know! Just! We're trapped here and.... This chick is...kinda nice. I kinda wanna see if I can-  
  
(in papyrus' voice): ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GET TOO CLOSE!!! LOOK AT ME SANS! L O O K A T M E ! ! !  
  
Dust: I-I'm sorry! I know! I know! Please! I didn't want it to end up this way! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL THEM ALL! I JUST WANT YOU BACK WHEN YOU HAD A BODY!!! I JUST WANT MY FRIENDS!!! I WANT MY FAMILY!!! *SOB*

~~~  
Shah: ... *Isn't disturbed by him talking to himself* *Goes up to him* Are you okay? *Wraps her arms and wings around him, idly gently petting the back of his neck as she rests her chin on his skull*  
~~~  
~~~  
Dust: ?! *makes a sound of protest, but then starts purring like crazy.*  
  
Ahh... Hmm!!! *PURR!~PURR!~PURR!~* ffffu!  
*PURR!~PURR!~PURR!~*

~~~  
Shah: ? *Pauses the pettings, repeating her question* Are you okay?  
~~~

Dust: *immediately pushes her away*  
  
. . . . *sniffle*  
  
*and then he frowns and cries hugging her*  
  
I miss them! I miss my friends! I miss everyone! I miss frisk when they were nice! WHY DID CHARA RUIN EVERYTHING?!?! *SOB*

~~~  
Shah: *Re hugs him and re-wraps her warm wings around him, lightly petting his back, listening to him*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: I killed them cause I had to! I HAD to! *sob* I'm so alone! I can't tell anyone. They keep dying. S-shah? Why are you hugging me? I am good for is hurting people. What if I hurt you? What if I hurt my kid? I can't... I can't do this... I- hehe! It's pointless! HAHAHA! EVERYONE IS FUCKED!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NO ONE'S SAFE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! I ' L L P A I N T T H E W O R L D W I T H D U S T A N D B L O O D ! ! ! H a H A h A H a h A H a H A h A ! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ ! ! !  
  
*he throws his head back and laughs maniacally while tears still stream down his face and has a mental breakdown. His mouth wide open and in a twisted open grin. And his eyelights very shrunken. He rattles and shakes with manic excitement*

~~~  
Shah: *Isn't phased* That would be p r e t t y ~ Can I help you do that to the world? *God damnit, Shah. You're just as crazy* And don't worry about me~ I can't truly die. *Continues to pet his back as she dips her head near his neck* Neither will the child because they're part me. *Purrr* *Starts licking along the side of his neck* *Shah, you always horny fuck..*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: AAaaaAAHHH!!!!  
  
*annnnnddd he's glowing again*  
  
*his eyelights change into purple upside-down hearts of arousal. And his hands flail around. Dust is very startled by this and just moans like crazy. Paralyzed with pleasure.*  
  
S-sHAAAaaAaHHhhHh!!!!! AaaUUAAHH!!!

~~~  
Shah: That really does work well. *Purr~* *Kisses him* Would you like me to take care of you~? *Smiling, running her hands delicately down to his pelvis, resting them there on the back of it*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: i'm tired but... *WHINE WHINE WHINE* y-yes please. Pleasepleaseplease.  
  
*his pelvis is even slick. He removes his pants for her*

~~~  
Shah: *Lays him on the bed* I'll help you sleep~ *Immediately starts licking his pelvis* Mmhh.. I really love the feeling of your magic. So tingly. *Lick lick*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: a-AH! S-SH-SHAaaH!!! *he then lightly taps her head* w-WAiT!!!

~~~  
Shah: *Pauses and looks up at him* What?  
~~~  
~~~  
Dust: D-Doll? You wanna keep going? Causeeeee.  
  
*points to the camera on the ceiling in the corner of the room*  
  
Somebody is a peeping tom. But i don't mind. Hehe <3 you ok with this too doll?  
_____  
Rebecca: retrieve the new intern and Adam.  
  
Ajax: yes ma'am.  
  
*leaves to get them*

~~~  
Shah: *Pauses and looks* ...? What is that? *Tilts her head as she looks at it a moment* ..? *Her focus on it is soon lost and she goes back to licking at his pelvis*  
___  
*The new intern is a slightly short woman. Brown medium length hair, light brown eyes, white somewhat pale skin. Light make up on her face consisting of light pink lipstick, sliiight pink blush, light blue eyeshadow. On her upper back is a tattoo of blue daisies. Her clothes under her buttoned-up white lab coat are a very light purple spaghetti strap tank top with red flowers on it and medium-dark blue shorts. She also has on dark brown glasses, a maroon and white headband with a flower and small tassel on the side, knee-high see through dark socks ((stockings??)), and dark grey shoes. She smells of daisy scented perfume. And is holding a flowery blue notebook. Her name is Olivia*  
Olivia: So what will I be doing? *Her voice has a certain...cheer to it. Something different to it. Hard to catch*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: aHN! Y-YES!!! *he holds her head* M-MORE!!!  
____  
  
Rebecca: watching over the specimens. Reporting their activities. And mister Adam here will teach you how to work the cameras. *leaves*  
  
Adam: have a seat newbie. *he pulls the chair up for her.*  
  
*Adam is a bit on the chubby side and already has some cup noodles ready set on the desk to the side of the room*  
  
Ajax: *grabs olivia's wrist* . . . good luck....  
  
*leaves*

~~~

~~~  
Shura: *Giggles and smiles, stopping* But should I? *Teasing him*  
___  
Olivia: *She raises a brow at that* *Goes and sits down, fixing her glasses* *Since the camera is already on Dust and Shah, you just see her eyes widen a moment with an expression of "are they seriously?" which turns into "okay then."* So.. *Clears her throat and looks to him, that cheer coming back* I presume I will be required to watch even while they do that?  
~~~

~~~  
  
Dust: s-SHaH! *whine whine WHINE!!!* pl-please. It's so good. I need it. I need it so much. I'll do anything! Just PLEASE! *WHINE WHINE WHINE* k-keep sucking on my pelvis. Bite it. Abuse it. Rub it. Cuddle it. F-uCk! *he bucks upward desperately* fuck me! TouCH ME!!!  
  
*despite how pathetically whiny dust is being. He's loving every bit of her teasing and his eyelight glow brightly as purple aroused hearts*  
____  
  
Adam: I know right? Check out that hot piece of ass! Best part of this job when they do something jew-say!  
  
*he goes over and grabs his cups noodles. Slurping them loudly. Then sits down in the other rolly chair.*  
  
And *SLURP* I'll show ya the buttons in a minute *SLUUUUUURP* just *SLURRRRPPPP* watch them go and *SLURP* write down the shit sweetcheeks. *SLURP SLURRRP SLUUURRRRP*

~~~  
Shah: *Purr~* *She teasingly. Slowly. Lowers. Her. Head. To. His. Pelvis. And. Licks. it. Slowly. Once* *Grins and bites the top of the rim of his pelvis hard enough with her a bit sharp teeth enough to draw some DT*  
___  
Olivia: *Internally cringes some at him* *Her tone stays the same* I have near no feeling for sexual things. *Clicks her pen and opens her notebook and starts writing down notes. Her handwriting is neat, and the style of words is formal. Educated sounding* Such things will bring no amusement for me, Adam. *Write write*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: *insert goat scream of pleasure XD*  
  
aaaAAaaaaAAAaaaAHHHhhhHH!!!! YEEEEeeeEesSsSSSSs!!! I LOoOOOvE YOuUuU!!!  
  
*he bucks upward swiftly and uncontrollably. Tears roll down his sockets and desperately grabs at the sheets. His eyelights crossed and tongue lulled out.*  
____  
Adam: hmmph. You women need to loosen up. So cold. Yet I know you secretly want someone to ram your cunt. Anyways!  
  
*he starts teaching her about the buttons*  
  
You see this? This controls the camera to get a better look of the room. This switches to another section in cell B1. This red button here locks down all cells. And is for those certain pesky subjects who try to escape. And this green button releases sleeping gas to subdue the subjects if they are getting a little violent with each other. This button releases a calming agent that will make them woozy for a while and a bit paralyzed since would make them extremely relaxed. This switches between the cells their cameras. Like this one is the bathroom. This the bedroom. Living room and Kitchen. Laundry room. Ya da ya da. And this button locks and unlocks the front cell doors. But you’re a good peach. Yeah? . . . Don't ever unlock the doors without my supervision, capiche sweetcheeks?

~~~  
Shah: *Licks the bite wound, purring* S o b e a t i f u l~ *Pins his pelvis down and starts licking at it*  
___  
Olivia: I understand. I will not do it. *Her voice is firmer, agreeing*  
~~~

~~~  
Dust: O-OH! OH MYYYYY GOOOOooooDs!!! oH GODS!!! IT'S TOO MUCH!!! I'M GONNA!!! CuM!!!!  
  
*the magic collects in his pelvis and cums while he arches his spine in pleasure*  
  
aHHH!!!  
____  
Adam: good, good. Now wake me up in an hour.  
  
*he leans back and puts his feet on the camera console. Then starts to sleep. He snores annoyingly.*

~~~  
Shah: *She giggles some and laps the magic up* You're so adorable, too~  
___  
Olivia: *Rolls her eyes some at his snoring* *Writes down somethings before switching the camera to a pair of other people*  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra note/stuff. chapter warnings after this.  
> if anyone is interested, here is a playlist I threw together full of songs I think are fitting for certain characters in the AUs: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXPiBXFnluCeDMQgGqpxc8HkLrnQe1ll7 
> 
> not only is there that playlist that has the UT AU characters here, but I also have playlists for my OC Shah: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXPiBXFnluCeZTivgNi8vkJWAGwtCNGgJ some of her story, just like the other playlist, has some backstory implied and also implies some bad things about her. Honestly, Shah is the worst OC I have who was made with the purpose of being terrible cause at the time i had too many good/nice characters and i decided to make a bad one...and she ended up having a crap ton of bad things about her. 
> 
> _~_
> 
> ⚠Warnings:  
> an awkward moment of being unwantedly hard with the person causing it right there and knowing that you could get demoted cause of it  
> an allusion to a character desiring to perform necrophilia  
> bluntly putting out one's standards on the people they would have had sex with, appearance being a factor  
> having a breakdown, talking to one's self.  
> talk of past murder, guilt  
> coping through sex  
> they're watched the whole time they have sex. and one of the people watching is a pervert.  
> someone straight-up dismisses that someone is asexual, not believing them  
> possessive behavior


	7. [After Session Set One, Nightmare and Grøh: Notes and Camera #__, log __.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still does not like the fact the sticky oil like skeleton can get into people's minds. If he keeps on, at this rate he'll lose himself eventually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being posted from my phone cause I haven't started up my computer in a while. since it's done on phone, it's not sifted through and checked like usual. sorry for the wait.  
> [edit, 12/20/2020]  
> fixed some things. gonna post the next chapter now. : )

* * *

~~~  
Nightmare: ***wakes up from his nap he took and sits up. Then heads out curiously looking for Grøh. When he finds grøh he looks to what be doing. Studying him a while. Looking at what he's writing. Then starts massaging his neck while he writes. Careful not to keep him from writing out his thoughts like Grøh likes to do.*** **  
**  
**Hello Grøh. Or should I call 88884? But I feel like that's kinda rude... I know this massage is sudden. But I feel like I must return the favor of having sex with me. Even though... We... Both really didn't want to. And why do I have a feeling like I'm going to be the one who is going to get pregnant anyway? Tho it was not my intention to have an heir to my power. Or actually..........*does the math in his head*  
  
I hope i do not become pregnant with 1998 children on each side of my 999 souls. Otherwise.... Well.... I hope you're a decent father to them all??? Or we could have a blessing and YOU get soul pregnant. Since you're a human male. And can't carry since you have no womb... Anyways. I feel a bit in debt to you. And well. I can't really know how I can pay you off for your...service. It is just my way. I...  
  
*thinks a moment...thinking about grøh...a slight feeling of comfort nightmare starts to feel around grøh. Yet his mind shits it down.*  
  
nevermind that thought. Heh. Anyways, how can I repay you for assisting me earlier?**

~~~  
Grøh: *Usually he'd be writing in his book he usually has about different battle moves and stances in great detail or be writing reports to keep the organization updated on things, but since he doesn't have that book and now has no need to write reports, he's..instead of writing a story to help keep busy and be doing something* Since there is not much to be given, I would ask of you to not be too loud when I am busy writing, and to not be in my head like you were earlier... *Continues to write*  
~~~

~~~  
Nightmare: **I...*grumbles* I can't promise you I won't be in your head. But I can promise you peace and quiet while you're writing. I just have a question. You're not the least bit worried of getting soul pregnant? Or you become the father to "MY" children??? Wait... What time period are you from exactly? Is normal for you to be so....lax about this huge responsibility???? Why are you not freaking out in a place like this anyway? What's wrong with you?** **  
  
*he tries to poke at his childhood memories while he's there. Grøh can shut nightmare out of his head if he's aware of what nightmare is doing and has a strong will to beat nightmare's will. Considering if nightmare enters his mind without permission grøh Definitely seems the type to have a strong disciplined mind. And a strong will. The only clue however that nightmare  
poking around inside his head is that he feels nightmare's presence and feels a bit cold.***  
____  
Adam: *snorrreeee* {heya there hun, let me unhook your bra for ya.} *snooreeeeeeeee* {hoh wow. You're so sexy...} *SNOOREEEE*

~~~  
*He lived in a snowy place as a kid. It was..... ....But then in the year...he.... ....Grøh left his homeland, no family to come back to....*  
Grøh: *It's hard to pick out his childhood memories because Grøh isn't letting him see.* I do not like what is happening at all, but freaking out will not do any help. I am use to having to take on large things... *Continues to write* By being in my head, I mean do not agitate the malfistation like you did before. I would prefer to keep my emotions more in control.. *Sets down his pen* For the time period, I am from 1584. Judging by the strange-looking objects and place, I am assuming this is either another world or another time..?  
*1584. that's 435 in the past from 2019*  
___  
Olivia: (Just what I needed. To be stuck with an idiot pervert..)  
~~~

~~~  
Nightmare: ***makes a comfortable sound a holds his head. Then tries to poke and prod again at grøh's memories. His presence is stronger and grøh feels ice pricking at his spine as nightmare tries to break or out-will grøh.*** **  
  
*thinks to himself. Which grøh can hear a bit of his thoughts cause grøh is fighting back nightmare's will. Nightmare has a pretty strong will. But can be persuaded some by grøh's influence.***  
  
(True nightmare: *he's sleeping and floating in place. That part of his mind. Absolutely dormant.*  
  
Deep man's voice: ***grunt* keep pushing!!!**  
  
Middle tone lady's voice: **we must feed on grøh's negative thoughts!** **  
**  
____: **WE MUST GET STRONGER!**  
  
___: **IF WE FIND OUT WHAT MAKES GRØH TICK, WE CAN MAKE HIM SUFFER. AND GROW EVER POWERFUL!!!**  
  
***internal struggling sounds*** )

~~~  
Grøh: *He holds his own head, the voice in it starting to talk and whisper dark things to him, trying to persuade him to do things he doesn't want to* {Just. Stay out. Of my head. Before you make me lose it.}  
###: ( _Kill. Kill them._ )  
Grøh: *Grits his teeth* (Shut up and leave me be) *Closes his eyes, sighing and forcing back the voice and trying to force Nightmare out, too*  
___  
Olivia: *She finishes writing stuff snd looks at the camera screen, fixing her glasses, wondering why they're holding their heads* (What is happening..) *Starts moving the camera some, trying to see if she can see anything*  
~~~

~~~  
Nightmare: ***when grøh pushes him hard he tries his best to keep trying to out-will grøh but grøh's mind is surprisingly stronger than nightmare's mind. and grøh sees some of NIGHTMARE'S memories instead.***  
  
  
***he sees dream. His brother smiling at him. Them playing in the meadow. It jumping to when people threw things at him and bullied him. Grøh gets the memory of how it felt to have rocks thrown at the back of your skull. And then seeing how dream was treated like a hero. Nightmare corrupting the tree accidentally. People about to attack him. And then about to eat the black apples. Skips to how dream looked at him in horror. Then nightmare kicks him out of his head.***  
  
**E N O U G H !**  
  
***pulls away from grøh and tears start to well in his sockets. He quickly wipes them away and just leaves without saying anything.***

~~~  
Grøh: *He looks in the direction he left in, confusion and interest and even a bit of empathy felt for him* .... *Grøh though, being hard with emotion, takes back to writing again, giving nightmare space and not bothering him* ...  
___  
Olivia: *She sighs, glad that she didn't have to use one of the things to calm them* *She watches over them a bit before switching the camera to Swing and Error's room*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warnings:  
> Evading other's minds to find out about them  
> Mention of past bullying  
> start of losing control of oneself


	8. [After Session Set One, Error and Swing: Notes and Camera #__, log __.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he saw of the goey skeleton's memories still has him thinking. What...was that?  
> It... does not matter? Malfested like is malfested like...  
> Malfested like or not though, perhaps that mind power of his could be used?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been busy making art and posting it, watching youtube, and so forth. So here you go.  
> I will say, though, since I have been pulled into the clutches of the Fnaf fandom again I may not be able to work on this rp for a while. Especially counting how I can't keep up with a certain Fnaf rp I've been doing. ":3 But I will get back to it someday. Most of the next section is done, just not fully. I never leave fandoms permanently.

___   
SWING: *HE'S CURLED UP IN THE LIVING ROOM SECTION BESIDE THE COUCH, GIVING ERROR SPACE AND ACCESS TO THE BEDROOM BY HIMSELF IF WANTED, WHILE SWING STICKS HERE*   
~~~

~~~   
Error:  ~~ *he comes walking in. Then spots swing and tries to grab at his sockets and throw strings at swing. But his hands still have are still disabled. And he falls backwards onto his pelvis. Thinking swing is going to jump him again he covers his head and whimpers in fear and cries a little and glitches badly.*   
  
P-ple@s-se d-d-don't!!! ~~

~~~   
SWING: *HE FLINCHES BACK AND UNDER HIS TAIL* ..SSS..ORRYY. COULT NOT..SSSCHTOP. ...VANT ME..TO GO..?   
~~~

~~~   
Error:  ~~ wμ@7??? *glitch* yo-you don't want to r-r@pe me??    
  
*looks up a little from his defensive pose* ~~

~~~   
SWING: *LIFTS HIS HEAD OUT FROM UNDER HIS TAIL AND SHAKES HIS HEAD* NO. DID NOT..VANT TO DO ZAT..TO YOU. MY HEATSSS BAT. *JUDGING FROM HOW ROUGH HIS TALKING IS, HE'S NOT USE TO TAKING SO MUCH AND IT TAKES A BIT TO THINK ABOUT IT*   
~~~

~~~   
Error:  ~~ . . . *he's more at ease now. But then starts to get this...itch...his hands would flex a little in thought if he could. But he settles with walking over to him...his face getting more...flat?*   
  
So...then you just raped me because of your heat? And not because. You wanted to make me into your bitch or something??? ~~

~~~   
SWING: JUSST HEAT. I DO NOT..LIKE RAPE. DIT NOT..ASSSK FOR..EGGSS. *POINTS TO HIS LOWER BELLY*   
~~~

Error:  ~~ hmm... Perhaps i can help you understan- *hits swing across the face*    
  
...that's how it felt. Taking my virginity. And t-touching me. With your....flithy...hands...and...your tail. You shouldn't. Even. Exist. You just a s t u p i d g l i t c h. Don't E V E R touch me again. Or....i'll kill you. U n d e r s t a n d glitch?   
  
*he sits there and stares at swing*   
  
I don't care if you're pregnant with my kids. Or...    
  
*thinks about kids for a moment. Then he thinks about the word "family". A mate to love him...*   
  
..........*huffs and leaves to the kitchen. Grumbling and cursing at himself. Rummaging sounds coming from the kitchen* ~~

~~~   
SWING: *HAD JERKED BACK AND HID IMMEDIATELY UNDER HIS TAIL* *HE SAYS ANOTHER "SSORRYY...." SOMEWHAT QUIETLY BEFORE LOOKING AROUND, LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO HIDE EITHER UNDER OR BEHIND, BECAUSE "OUT OF SIGHT, OUT OF MIND"* .... *RUMIGING AROUND CAN BE HEARD AS HE LOOKS FOR EXTRA PILLOWS AND A BLANKET* ... *HE GETS A PILLOW AND BLANKET AND QUICKLY SLITHERS INTO A CLOSET, MOVING STUFF AROUND AGAIN*   
~~~

~~~   
Error:  ~~ *grumbles and comes back with chocolate milk for swing.*.   
  
Drink it. ~~

~~~   
SWING: *HE SETS THE PILLOWS DOWN ON THE BLANKET*   
*He seems to be making a bed like area within the closet*   
SWING: *LOOKS TO HIM AND GENTLY TAKES THE CUP OF CHOCOLATE MILK WITH HIS WEBBED HANDS* ZANK YOU. BUT...VY DIT..YOU MAKE? YOU ARE..MAT AT ME. MAT ENOUGH...TO HIT FACE. *LOOKS TO THE MILK THEN BACK TO ERROR* IS..IT CHOCOLATE? *IT'S BEEN QUITE A GOOD WHILE SINCE HE LAST HAD CHOCOLATE, LET ALONE CHOCOLATE MILK, SO HE IS A BIT CONFUSED ON WHETHER OR NOT IT IS* * HE LOOKS BACK TO THE MILK AND TAKES A FLICK AT IT WITH HIS TONGUES, CHECKING A HINT OF IT'S TASTE AND SMELL BEFORE TAKING A SIP OF IT* *YOU CAN SEE HIS FACE JUST BECOME 'WOAHED' AT THE TASTE AND HIS EYELIGHTS BRIGHTEN CAUSE IT'S JUST BEEN SO LONG SINCE HE'S GOTTEN TO ENJOY SUCH A THING* ZANK YOU! *AFTER THANKING HIM AGAIN, HE CONTINUES TO DRINK SOME MORE, GLEEFUL LIKE A CHILD*   
~~~

~~~   
Error:  ~~ it's nothing. I didn't make this cause I like you. Cause I still hate you. You're a glitch. Just drink it and shut up.   
  
*grumpily leaves the room, error does feel bad for hitting him because he's pregnant. But he just won't "say" he's sorry.* ~~

~~~   
~~~   
SWING: *WATCHES ERROR LEAVE* .... *GOES BACK TO DRINKING THE CHOCOLATE MILK, ENJOYING IT WHILE IT LASTS* *WHEN IT'S GONE, HE SLITHERS OUT THE CLOSET AND TO THE KITCHEN, SETTING THE GLASS IN THE SINK, WASHING IT OUT SOME BEFORE HEADING BACK TO THE CLOSET, FIXING UP THE PILLOWS AND BLANKETS A BIT MORE BEFORE SLIPPING UNDER THE BLANKET, RESTING ON THE PILLOWS WHILST COVERED NEARLY COMPLETELY EXCEPT HIS HEAD AND A FEW INCHES OF THE END OF HIS TAIL*   
___   
Olivia: *Writes down stuff in her notebook, then switches the camera to Spark and Killer*   
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Warnings:  
> moment of panic  
> talk of past rape  
> mention of forced pregnancy  
> mention of loss of control  
> slapping (to add on in case it is a trigger factor, said slapped person is pregnant)
> 
> all this time and i still am unsure on how to do warnings. o o f

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading? I think we all need holy water tossed on us.
> 
> ps. i have most likely missed stuff to fix. especially in my friend's side of the rp.


End file.
